


Entre Destellos del Futuro y Realidades Alternas

by DaynaKon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, ES MI FIC Y YO DECIDO LO QUE ES CANON Y LOS AMO ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE SEAN FELICES OK?, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Married Sheith, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaKon/pseuds/DaynaKon
Summary: Shiro y Keith tienen seis meses de casados y son muy felices; pero Keith no deja de tener sueños extraños en los que Shiro se casa con otro hombre, en los que Allura murió en la batalla con Honerva. Ha tenido diferentes versiones del mismo sueño. Inquieto, comienza a preguntarse si acaso sus sueños significarán algo relacionado al futuro o será el retazo de alguna realidad alterna.Un día antes de la gala de celebración por el tercer aniversario de la derrota del imperio Galra en la Tierra, Keith aprovecha su día libre para buscar consejo respecto a su problema, y las cosas no resultan exactamente como las espera...(UN ONE-SHOT TAN LARGO QUE TUVE QUE DIVIDIR EN DOS PARTES)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. PARTE 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMMER: Ni la serie de Voltron: El defensor legendario ni ninguno de los personajes presentados en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de sus creadores originales Toei animation y World Events Productions y las licencias de esta versión que competen a Dreamworks animation SKG en asociación con NETFLIX. 
> 
> Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para el mero entretenimiento mío y, espero, de ustedes. 
> 
> NOTA INICIAL: 
> 
> ¡Hola, hola, ex paladínes! 
> 
> Es un honor estar por aquí otra vez... aunque la verdad ni siquiera sé si alguien está leyendo esto, mucho menos que se acuerden de mí. Cruzo mis dedos esperando que sí. 
> 
> Han pasado casi dos años desde que subí un fanfic de Voltron (y de cualquiera, en realidad). Y han pasado dos años desde que acabó la serie (y caí en depresión como todos por lo que sucedió con Allura, que el Sheith no se hizo canon, y en general lo mal manejada e injusta que fue la temporada 8 con estos personajes que amo tanto). 
> 
> Esta historia la comencé a principios de 2019 como un desahogo, como parte de lo que decidí tomar como “mi propio final” para Voltron. Me entró un bloqueo y nunca lo terminé. 
> 
> No sé qué sucedió, pero durante la cuarentena (espero todos ustedes lo lleven bien) volví a leer muchos libros, y de pronto las musas volvieron a tocar a mi puerta para exigirme acabar con esta historia. En lo personal, no he superado a esta pareja, simplemente los amo demasiado; pero sé que muchas personas siguieron con su vida, emigraron a otros fandoms y... aquí sigo yo. 
> 
> ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez haya alguien por aquí como yo que tampoco supera a esta serie y a este hermoso par. 
> 
> NOTAS DEL FANFIC: 
> 
> No tengo mucho más que decir, simplemente que este fic sucede después del final de la serie de Votron con algunos cambios que se describirán solos durante la narrativa, pero que no alteran tampoco nada de lo sucedido en la serie. Ya sabrán cómo y por qué. 
> 
> Es algo desesperante, cosas que suceden cuando sobre piensas demasiado las pequeñas cosas y posees inseguridades. Keith les dejará un poco más claro todo ello. 
> 
> Es IMPORTANTE aclarar que en realidad esta historia se trata de un ONE-SHOT, pero parece que me emocioné demasiado y quedó muy largo. Para su comodidad lectora, lo dividí en dos capítulos, pero la idea sigue siendo la misma. 
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que les guste:

**ENTRE DESTELLOS DEL FUTURO Y REALIDADES ALTERNAS**

_Los matices del atardecer armonizan con la calidez de la escena: los rosados, anaranjados y amarillos danzan entre las nubes, enmarcando con su luz crepuscular los pétalos de flores que continúan cayendo. Los invitados festejan a los recién casados que desfilan su marcha nupcial tomados de la mano._

_Takashi Shirogane luce tan feliz, incluso cuando su ahora esposo tropieza; nada podría arruinar su día. Ambos ignoran el desliz, aprovechando el momento para compartir un beso._

Afortunadamente, es cuando despierta... 

Keith abre los ojos de pronto, con un jadeo sonoro y un incómodo sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Se queda estático un minuto, dos, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo irregular, su mente trabajando exhausta para reconectarse con los objetos en la habitación. Poco a poco la luz da forma a la silueta de las lánguidas cortinas, de la silla no colocada en su lugar, de la camiseta aterrizada sobre la lámpara de noche, junto a las de otras nimiedades que aún adormecido reconoce pero no identifica del todo. 

El cuerpo a su lado se gira hacia él, sobre el costado derecho, permitiendo a los rayos del sol alcanzarle el rostro, entrecerrándole los ojos violetas que apenas toleran el golpe luminoso. Pero ahora puede apreciar perfectamente las facciones de Shiro, resoplando por la nariz mientras duerme, el mechón nevado cayéndole sobre la frente. Buscando confirmación que no deje lugar a dudas, se levanta lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver la fotografía que conservan al lado de la cama: enmarcada por hermosos juegos de dorado y perla, una boda diferente, una feliz, una que sin duda describe “perfecta” durante conversaciones diplomáticas en las fiestas. Una donde Keith Kogane y Takashi Shirogane oficializaron su amor a través del matrimonio. 

Sólo entonces, el aire que desconocía ausente regresó a sus pulmones. Se recostó de nuevo, el antebrazo apoyado sobre la frente al percibir real el hundimiento de la almohada, el movimiento de las sábanas en su piel desnuda, el calor del otro cuerpo. Estaba ahí y todo había sido un mal sueño. 

Estiró el brazo hacia el techo para apreciar la argolla dorada en su dedo anular izquierdo, después miró el par idéntico en la mano de Shiro, su esposo desde hacía seis meses. Le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo de nuevo porque estaba aliviado, porque la palabra “esposo” le gustaba mucho y porque amaba a Shiro con todas sus fuerzas. 

Pero seguía inquieto. 

\- ¿.. _.Keith_? -la áspera voz de Shiro le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo miró. Los ojos todavía cerrados. Bostezó. 

-Buenos días, Takashi -respondió Keith, susurrando bajo, dándole tiempo para espabilarse. Apartó el mechón blanco, plantando un beso suave, lento, sobre su frente-. ¿Dormiste bien? 

Suspiró una sonrisa antes de contestar: 

-Perfecto –murmuró Shiro, abriendo los ojos finalmente-. ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien? -Keith se preguntó entonces si había algo muy obvio en su expresión o se limitaba al hecho de que Shiro lo conocía demasiado bien. 

-Sí -trató de sonar convincente-. Sólo tuve... un mal sueño. Es todo. 

\- ¿Otra vez? -Shiro se deslizó hasta sentarse, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama. El brazo alteano se activó desde el lugar donde reposaba, tomando posición-. ¿Quieres contarme? 

-No tiene importancia –reiteró con un movimiento de muñeca. 

- _Keith..._ -reprochó. 

-De verdad, Takashi. No ocurre nada. Además, mañana es un día demasiado importante como para preocuparte por algo tan absurdo. 

-Oye –le toma del mentón entre los dedos robóticos, un tacto cuya ternura solicita pausa y atención-. Nada. Nada es más importante para mí que tú. 

Cuando el pulgar frío le alcanzó el pómulo, Keith se derritió como siempre lo hacía. Se sabía capaz de quedarse sentado ahí durante toda una vida, contemplando a los ojos grises que le regresaban la misma adoración. ¿Cómo es que, después de todo, podía ser tan afortunado? 

Se enamoró de Shiro demasiados años atrás, en un flechazo adolescente, pueril, irrelevante e intrascendente. Y hoy... aquí estaba, casado con el amor de su vida. Con ese pensamiento, Keith sonrió tan radiante que le pareció impropio de sí mismo. Desvió la mirada, abatiendo en un golpe cómico la mano que le acariciaba. 

-Eres el esposo más cursi del mundo -burló Keith-. Das pena, Shirogane. 

-Pues tú eres el más encantador –un beso en el dorso de la mano-, dulce –un beso en el antebrazo-, considerado – un beso en el interior del codo-, hermoso –un beso en el hombro-, sexy –un beso en el cuello que arrancó una risita nerviosa- y maravilloso del mundo –un beso final en la comisura de la boca, uno lento, tentador, provocación que Keith enfrentó halándolo hacia un beso más profundo. 

Los dedos de Keith dejaron de explorar el cabello platinado una vez que Shiro se afianzó al beso con su lengua. Adoraba besar a Shiro, desde su primer beso al volver a la tierra triunfantes, entre una ansiedad desesperante y confesiones emitidas con voces temblorosas. Disfrutaba la firmeza, la autoridad empapada de dulzura, de un cuidado que Keith no necesitaba, pero quería. 

La boca experta se movió contra la suya, dándose tiempo para arremolinar la lengua y mordisquearle el labio inferior. De pronto, Shiro descendió con un beso en la mandíbula, entreteniéndose con su cuello. Keith tragó un jadeo, saboreando las sensaciones al enredar sus brazos a los hombros de Shiro, inclinándolo hacia él mientras volvían a recostarse en la cama. 

-Keith -llamó-. Keith, tengo trabajo -trató de sonar firme pese a que el más joven había tomado el relevo de los besos. 

-Aún es temprano -protestó, mordisqueándole la oreja. 

-No lo sabes –dijo Shiro entre una risilla. 

-No ha sonado el despertador. Anda. Será rápido. Lo hicimos anoche -y susurró tan seductor como pudo-: ... no vas a necesitar prepararme. 

Shiro sintió el impulso eléctrico que le recorrió hasta la ingle. Keith sonrió demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo: supo que había ganado cuando el hombre mayor le arrancó la sábana de encima. 

El formidable capitán de la IGF Atlas contempló a su esposo como siempre hacía: embelesado, deslizando las grandes manos por las curvas suaves, trazando los músculos tonificados, recibiendo los primeros sonidos eróticos al rozar la cara interna de los muslos. Sonrió: el punto débil de Keith. 

Capturó ese delicioso gemido con un beso húmedo, justo antes de que las campanadas artificiales anunciasen la hora de despertar. Shiro se apartó bufando su resignación, estirándose lo suficiente para apagar el reloj despertador. 

Keith resopló, cubriéndose con las sábanas nuevamente. El ceño fruncido, la boca en un puchero a sabiendas que toda protesta sería inútil. 

-Lo lamento, bebé -se disculpó Shiro-. El deber llama. 

-Sí, lo sé -escupió irritado. 

Keith se limitó a observarlo moverse por la habitación, la luz iluminando su magnífica silueta. Le vio sacar el uniforme del armario y ropa interior de un cajón antes de tomar una toalla limpia del cesto que les provocó demasiada pereza ordenar la tarde anterior. 

\- ¿Nos duchamos juntos? -preguntó Keith aparentando inocencia. 

-Sería adorable... pero ambos sabemos que no te limitarías a enjabonarme la espalda. 

\- ¿No confías en tu autocontrol? –arqueó una ceja, desafiante. 

-Por supuesto que no – se inclinó hacia él, posicionado a la altura de su rostro, apoyando las manos en la superficie de la cama- ¿Te has visto, acaso? Es imposible –un beso profundo, pero tan rápido que logró escabullirse antes que Keith si quiera pensara corresponderlo-. Soy un ser humano y conozco mis limitaciones. 

\- ¡Ay, sólo fóllame y ya! —Se desplomó dramático en la cama- Acaba con esta tortura. 

-Tengo mucho por hacer antes de mañana -rió Shiro, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo-. Pero esta noche seguiremos donde lo dejamos. Lo prometo —ignoró el nuevo puchero formarse en la boca de su voluble esposo. 

Keith escuchó a Shiro entrar al baño y el agua que comenzó a correr. Aprovechó para revisar sus mensajes, cualquier salida que pudiera mermar su preocupación respecto a aquel estúpido mal sueño. Examinó de nuevo la fotografía al lado de su cama: una escena captada justo tras la ceremonia matutina, donde trataban de sobreponerse a una broma de Shiro (en realidad no tan graciosa) para posar ante la cámara, enfundados en sus trajes blancos con detalles en negro y rojo, respectivamente. La eligieron como su favorita debido a la naturalidad con la que Keith se sentía cómodo rodeado por los brazos de Shiro pese a tener los ojos de todo mundo encima, y porque Shiro no había lucido tan relajado en años como al tener a Keith apoyado contra su pecho. 

No imaginaba perder eso. 

No pasó mucho para que la puerta se abriera de nuevo. 

Algo de vapor flotó al interior de la habitación cuando Shiro salió con el cabello húmedo y una toalla anudada a la cintura. Keith ojeó el reloj, nada sorprendido por la velocidad cronométrica: los hábitos militares eran difíciles de desarraigar. 

\- ¿Te queda mucho trabajo por hacer? -Shiro retomó la conversación, inspeccionando en el espejo del tocador su mandíbula, probablemente si la afeitada lucía en orden. 

-Me reuniré con Kolivan, Acxa y las demás hasta pasado mañana. Después de la gala -Keith escarbó un poco más en su memoria-. No hay pendientes, así que tengo el día libre. 

-Eres bastante afortunado –dijo Shiro, buscando un par de calcetines-. Yo tengo informes que revisar con Sam; Iverson pidió el día, así que evaluaré el reporte del último Control de Misión con Verónica y Curtis. No tomará mucho tiempo; Matt y Pidge quieren mostrarnos los planos para unas mejoras. 

-Suena mucho más divertido que no hacer nada –se cruzó de brazos pensativo. 

-Es una forma de verlo, amor -sabía que debatir no tenía ningún sentido-. ¿Qué harás hoy? 

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Va a ser muy extraño no hacer nada mientras todo mundo alrededor está ocupado. Pero hoy empezarán a llegar las naves, así que tal vez busque a mamá. 

-Le encantará verte. 

Ambos quedaron en silencio, probablemente pensando lo mismo. 

-Es raro, ¿no? -inició Keith, bajo esa meditación con la que se contemplan los hechos trascendentales- Siento que apenas ayer te llevé a ti y a tres cadetes que casi no conocía, a una cabaña en el desierto para buscar un león azul... y mañana estaremos celebrando el tercer aniversario de la derrota del imperio Galra en la tierra. 

-Sí, a veces parece bastante surreal -añadió Shiro, pensativo, su mirada fija en las prendas ordenadas-. A veces... a veces todo es tan perfecto que -tomó algo de aire-... que temo que voy a despertar en mi celda y... 

Shiro analizó su propia perorata, la entonación de la misma, en silencio, sin percibir el movimiento de Keith por la habitación hasta sentir el delicado abrazo desde su espalda. La piel tibia, el latir sutil del corazón al tacto, le reconfortaron inmediatamente. 

-Estoy bien -aseguró Shiro, girándose para darle la cara-. Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Contigo. Por tener esto, no cambiaría absolutamente nada –le retiró el cabello para besarle la mejilla cicatrizada-. Bueno, quizá haber sido un poco menos idiota y haberte dicho lo que sentía mucho antes. 

-Oye -calmó Keith, cepillándole el rebelde mechón lejos del rostro-. Eso ya pasó y aquí estamos. Te amo y soy muy feliz. 

-Perdona -exhaló un suspiro, comenzando a ponerse la ropa interior en una forma de restar seriedad a lo ocurrido-. Me pongo demasiado nostálgico en estas fechas. No sé por qué. 

-Debe ser la edad –Keith sonrió burlesco, aguardando a que Shiro terminara de ajustarse los pantalones para verle a los ojos-. He escuchado que la nostalgia es común durante la senectud. Ya sabes, _cosa de ancianos._

Ambos rieron. 

- _Tenías_ que decirlo -reprendió Shiro en falsa indignación. 

-Fastidiarte es algo así como la base de nuestro matrimonio -se mofó Keith. 

-Eres precioso cuando ríes -le besó en la nariz, desarmándolo totalmente. Tomó la vista de Keith avergonzado, desviando la mirada en aras de sobreponerse-. Y para que lo sepas –su dedo dio un toque rápido justo en el punto donde lo había besado-… _ésta_ es la verdadera base de nuestro matrimonio. 

-Oh, cállate -le arrojó la chaqueta al cruzarse de brazos. 

-Sabes lo poco intimidante que eres desnudo, ¿no? -Shiro se colocó la prenda, recorriéndole con la mirada para enfatizar su punto. Recibió los ojos afilados de Keith- ¡Te estoy molestando, cariño! -rió- Vaya que amanecimos bastantes sensibles hoy. 

Keith no respondió nada. Se giró para darle la espalda, los brazos sin abandonar su postura defensiva. 

-Bebé -llamó Shiro, dándole un beso en la mejilla expuesta al rodearle la cintura-. ¿Mejoraría si te pido que almorcemos por la tarde? 

\- ¿Enserio? -cuestionó Keith, asomado con recelo. 

-Por supuesto. 

Keith consideró entonces: su esposo era el primero en sugerirle tomar las cosas con calma, aprovechar su tiempo libre, relajarse oportunamente; pero el último en acatar sus propios consejos. Trabajaba mucho, rara ocasión se veían durante el día, así que un compromiso para almorzar... no era algo a la ligera. 

-Supongo que está bien, entonces -aceptó altivo-. No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer de todas formas. 

-Es una cita –ojeó el reloj digital en la pared-. Mejor me doy prisa o me retrasaré -se abotonó la chaqueta. 

-No olvides comer algo –dijo Keith, sus manos le recorrían el uniforme blanco, estirando y lisonjeando la tela hasta ajustar el cinturón. Sacudió los hombros de color negro y le peinó el cabello con los dedos un poco. 

-Haré una parada en la cafetería de camino al puente –el tono empleado por Shiro pareció más una búsqueda por la aprobación de su esposo que una narración a hechos próximos. 

-Suena bien – acogió el mensaje implícito -. Te veo al medio día. 

-Esperaré ansioso. 

Compartieron un beso, casto, compaginado de dulzura. 

-Saluda a Krolia de mi parte –un beso más-. Te amo. 

-También te amo –Keith le besó la mejilla. 

Shiro dio un gesto afirmativo antes de abrir la puerta automática. El barullo de las tempranas actividades se dio a conocer con su estridente eco desde la lejanía. 

Kosmo entró precipitadamente a la habitación, lengüeteando la mano de Shiro, saltando a su alrededor con entusiasmo. Los dedos alteanos rascaron entre las orejas esponjosas, tranquilizándola. 

La loba se teletransportó, comenzando a rodear a Keith contenta. Él la apartó inmediato, verdaderamente consciente de su propia desnudez. Lanzó una mirada, oscilando entre el pánico y el fastidio, hacia la puerta abierta como muda reclamación. 

-Ten un lindo día, bebé – rió Shiro captando el mensaje, cruzando la entrada que por fin se cerró. 

Kosmo se echó a los pies de la cama, encima de la alfombra plana, satisfecha y paciente. 

Keith, aliviado, volvió a recostarse. Tal vez un poco más de sueño era una buena idea si, sacando cuentas, recordaba su luna de miel como la última vez que se permitió ignorar el despertar marcial. Otro par de horas le sentarían de maravilla. 

Pero no podía. 

Su mente, ahogada por la implacable letanía de la inseguridad e incertidumbre, volvía a reconstruir un fotograma tras otro hasta terminar por conformar su pesadilla. Había presenciado esa escena ficticia tantas veces que ya la sabía de memoria, incluso sus repentinas variantes: durante algunas ocasiones se distinguía a sí mismo perdido entre la conglomeración de rostros espectadores; otras veces ni siquiera hacía acto de presencia, nadie parecía notarlo tampoco; en ocasiones podía ver a Allura del brazo de Lance, mientras en otras, resguardaba el amargo saber de una ausencia justificada por el sacrificio irreversible de su vida en la pelea final contra Honerva. 

También se topaba detalles perpetuos: contaban con vidas y experiencias que sumaban a cada uno -cuando menos- cinco años más. Pero su mayor consternación era presenciar cómo Shiro fungía siempre el papel de uno de los novios y él no. Invariable, su esposo caminaba al altar de la mano de un hombre que no era Keith Kogane. 

Entonces se preguntaba si acaso ése era un vistazo hacia el futuro o destellos de realidades alternas. Temía las señales de que su amor, producto de la espera, la madurez, el trabajo arduo y momentos perfectos, naufragara a la deriva entre oleajes de peligrosas procedencias. 

Keith se sentó al borde de la cama en un movimiento fluido, exhalando y apartándose áspero el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro. Rendido ante la absurda idea de dormir para tranquilizar sus divagaciones, optó por una ducha, su uniforme –el rojo del cuartel. Hace bastante que no lo usaba, y no le apetecía desentonar con el resto de la tripulación- para buscar a alguien que pudiera esclarecer mejor todo el asunto. 

*********

Las naves espaciales orbitaban la pista de aterrizaje, haciéndose sitio entre los hangares abarrotados por miembros del Cuartel Galáctico que daban la bienvenida a diplomáticos, viejos amigos y antiguos rebeldes hoy celebrados como héroes. 

Keith avanzó, respondiendo asentimientos y sonrisas corteses mientras sus ojos atentos no paraban de escudriñar el lugar. De acuerdo a su conversación con Romelle al ir a la cocina por un par de barras de proteína para el desayuno (detalle poco nutricional que prometió no compartir con Shiro), la nave de Nueva Altea debía estar ya en Tierra. Kosmo, por su parte, olfateaba el camino que le trazaban los pies de su amo, su cola víctima del frenesí originado por la saturación de aromas familiares. 

Durante su búsqueda, presenció cómo Slav se abrió camino entre la multitud para estrechar la mano de Sam Holt sin dejar de saltar sobre un pie (el derecho, pues el izquierdo se empleaba “únicamente cada dos _quintantes_ después de tres _movimientos_ siempre y cuando no coincida con una _conflux astral_ ”); también festejó la destreza furtiva con la que Acxa sorteó entre la multitud para sorprender a Verónica, quien la recibió con un afectuoso abrazo; y por supuesto, le enterneció el reencuentro de Shay con su familia y el resto de los balmerianos. 

Era como en esas películas demasiado dulzonas que casi nunca veía, donde los reencuentros se reproducían a cámara lenta, al son de un piano aún más pausado; el protagonista narrando a diáfana voz un monólogo acerca del amor verdadero y lo brillante del futuro venidero, conmoviendo tanto a los espectadores que por ese específico instante ignoraban los agujeros en la trama para centrarse en la felicidad inverosímil. 

Quizá pecaba del mismo síndrome. Después de todo, al mirar atrás, éste no era siquiera un escenario plausible. Pero ahí estaban. Todos. Cada uno moldeándose como una pieza que embonaba en más de un rompecabezas. 

_Ésta es la vida que quiere tener siempre._

Sintió el aire residual de las turbinas durante el aterrizaje, antes de notar la sombra colosal que dibujó un gran diámetro muy cerca de él. Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, sus ojos entrecerrados escabulléndose de las ráfagas de polvo al asomarse al cielo. Kosmo ladraba y brincoteaba de alegría. La majestuosa nave de Nueva Altea, con constitución estilizada, el pulcro metal blanco de su revestimiento y la elegante armonía con la que descendía a su propia plataforma, parecía anunciarse a sí misma. 

El vendaval se extinguió, reemplazado por sonidos hidráulicos que estabilizaron la nave a tierra firme. Casi inmediatamente, las compuertas se desplegaron, permitiendo a la magnífica reina de Nueva Altea emerger de ella, acompañada por su pequeña comitiva. Su mirada se encontró con la de Allura en una alegría reciproca. 

Dos oficiales, ignorantes de la situación, la interceptaron con una formal reverencia, para comenzar a brindar información de los eventos próximos. 

El antiguo líder de Voltron rodó los ojos, impaciente. 

\- ¡ _Keith!_ -algo, que sonó más a un chillido de emoción, estalló en sus oídos, sintiendo inmediato los brazos que le estrujaban con poco pragmatismo- ¡Dichosos sean los ancestros! ¡Qué alegría verte! 

-Coran -reconoció Keith, no sin cierta dificultad para respirar-. También me da gusto verte. 

Se apartó, incómodo por la demostración de afecto público. 

-Disculparás mi ímpetu. Debes pensar que mi adorada madre no me enseñó más allá de los terribles modales de un _Yupper_ –se haló de las solapas de la chaqueta, pretendiendo aire de suficiencia. De inmediato, lo abrazó de nuevo- ¡Pero definitivamente es meritorio! Estos viejos ojos no han visto de ti y Shiro lo suficiente últimamente. 

-Hemos estado ocupados –le palmeó la espalda, resignado. 

-Ah, por supuesto –Coran se apartó, retorciéndose la punta del bigote entre los dedos enguantados-. Lance mencionó que aún se encontraban en su fase post nupcial... ¿ _luna de miel_? Es así como la llaman los terranos, si no me equivoco. 

-En realidad –e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no delatarse avergonzado-... Shiro ha estado ocupado con la expansión de la coalición; y la Espada está en la misión de entrega de provisiones, detener fanáticos del imperio y desarmar campamentos druidas en distintos cuadrantes. Así que ambos tenemos mucho trabajo. 

Coran detuvo las caricias desperdigadas por las orejas de la loba espacial, su rostro contorsionándose angustiado: 

\- ¿Entonces ya no están _“tan locamente enamorados que es enfermizo verlos perderse en la mirada del otro esperando por cualquier oportunidad para besarse o tomarse la mano_ ”? 

Keith resopló _realmente_ avergonzado. Definitivamente mataría a Lance por eso. Pero Coran lucía tan afligido... 

-Desde luego que sí -admitió en voz muy baja, las mejillas ardiéndole profusamente-. Trabajamos mucho, pero tratamos de aprovechar todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos. 

-Me alegra escuchar eso -secundó Allura, liberada momentáneamente de sus responsabilidades reales. A Keith le impresionó lo bella que lucía en un vestido simple, y el largo cabello suelto-. Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte. 

Le abrazó gentil, con todo el afecto del universo. 

Coran se les unió, apretujándoles hacia sí. 

\- ¡Esto es estupendo! ¡Sencillamente formidable! Si la gracia de los ancestros lo permite, tenemos que tomar una fotografía grupal mañana en la gala de celebración. No sé cuántos _phoebs_ han transcurrido desde la última vez que todo el equipo Voltron estuvo reunido –les soltó, realizando algunas poses teatrales que Allura reconoció del espectáculo que, silenciosos, habían acordado nunca volver a mencionar-. ¡Será legendario! 

-Coran -interrumpió Allura-, hace apenas algunos _movimientos_ nos reunimos para el cumpleaños de Hunk. 

-Es verdad, majestad –se dio una palmada en la frente, castigando su torpe falta de memoria-… pero a mi edad el tiempo se siente mucho más extenso. 

Allura rió. 

-Y... Keith -retomó la reina-… no es que no me alegre verte, pero, ¿a qué debo este recibimiento tan especial? 

Keith la miró, preguntándose por centésima ocasión, si la magia alteana le permitía ver a través de él o, de nuevo, Keith Kogane resultaba un ser en exceso obvio. 

-Coran -siguió Allura-. ¿Puedes comunicar nuestra llegada a la Atlas? 

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, majestad! -se volvió hacia Keith, apretándole en un último abrazo- Espero con ansias verlos a ti y a tu esposo en la gala de mañana, número cuatro... ¿o número tres?... ¡por mi querido abuelo Hieronymus!... ¿será posible que desconozco ya el orden de sus alturas? -Coran pareció malinterpretar el ademán de Keith por decir algo, ya que continuó-: No te preocupes, Keith, eso tiene remedio. Mañana les tomaré la altura a los cinco. Sí, sí, sin duda, será una gran oportunidad... 

Se retiró Coran, entonces, murmurando exacerbado para sí mismo. 

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -cuestionó Keith tras una pausa. 

-Creo que es su manera de decir que está muy emocionado de verlos -respondió Allura. 

Keith no perdió detalle de los cristalinos ojos que le escudriñaban por encima de la sonrisa, diplomáticamente, afable. 

\- ¿Me vas a decir ya qué sucede? 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sucede algo? -inquirió defensivo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

-Nunca cambiarás -rió Allura-. Por favor, Keith, dame algo de crédito -curvó una ceja, sonriendo divertidamente arrogante para asumir así una postura más relajada, una que le recordaba a Keith que, antes de ser la reina de Nueva Altea y el embajador de Nueva Daibazar, eran dos viejos amigos. 

La tensión en Keith disminuyó. La loba espacial lo percibe y balancea la cola en muda alegría. 

Permaneció en silencio, contemplando la concurrencia desenfocada frente a sus ojos dispersos, juzgando la forma más apropiada de dar voz al pesar que ahora se le antojaba un bosquejo demasiado abstracto. 

-Yo –no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo-… quería preguntarte... 

Por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, el semblante afectuoso de Allura se desdibujó hacia una tensa expectativa. No hizo ademán alguno por interrumpirlo tampoco, de modo que respondió: 

-Es sobre Shiro. 

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Se pelearon? -exclamó escandalizada. 

\- ¡Sí, está bien! -a Keith le irritó la nueva dosis de presión- No es nada de eso. Estamos bien. En realidad, él ni siquiera tiene que ver con _esto_... bueno, sí... pero no. ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo? 

-No –Allura agitaba las manos frenéticamente-. Lo siento. Dijiste eso y sólo pude pensar en las tonterías que dijo Coran. Discúlpame. 

Keith resopló entonces, molesto y nuevamente incómodo. Inhaló algo de oxígeno, reorganizando sus ideas. 

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando terminamos en esa otra realidad donde estaba ese _otro Shiro_? -preguntó entonces- ¿Sven? 

-Oh, sí -parecía aliviada-. Con el imperio alteano. Claro que lo recuerdo. 

\- ¿Y -prosiguió-… todas aquellas realidades que vimos desaparecer en la batalla contra Honerva? 

-Por supuesto -asintió desorientada. 

-Me preguntaba... eh... es que... he visto... últimamente he tenido una especie de sueño... a veces es un poco diferente pero la idea siempre es la misma. Luce mucho como esta realidad... bueno, no estoy seguro que no sea esta realidad, pero tampoco que lo sea -pausó. ¡Esto resultaba mucho más complicado de lo que creía! -. Es sólo una escena, pero... cuando la veo, sé cuándo es parte de otra historia... pero a veces es diferente. Parte de _nuestra_ historia, más bien el futuro. Pero no siempre -advirtió el total desconcierto en los bellos ojos azules que le contemplaban con atención-. Yo –volvió a cruzarse de brazos, exasperado-… me preguntaba si hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda saber si lo que he visto se trata de una realidad alterna o -temía tanto decirlo-… el futuro. 

Allura se peinó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja puntiaguda, sopesando ese sinsentido. 

-Keith –le dijo maternalmente-, vas a tener que ser más específico. 

La simple idea lo aterrorizó. No pensó que fuese necesario abordar el tema, mucho menos tan pronto. ¡Esto definitivamente no estaba saliendo cómo lo planeó! 

-Majestad. Embajador –un concejal alteano que Keith apenas identificaba, se dirigió a ellos-. Disculpen la intromisión -hizo una reverencia, prosiguiendo sólo hasta recibir un asentimiento por parte de la reina-. Majestad, me temo que tenemos asuntos que requieren su pronta atención. 

-Por supuesto –le dijo Allura -. Keith –se volvió de nuevo hacia él-, si prefieres que lo hablemos mañana durante la gala... 

\- ¡No! -apresuró, tal vez demasiado exaltado-… mmh... preferiría que fuese ahora, si no les importa. 

-Danos unos _doboches_ más a solas, por favor -pidió ella gentilmente al alteano. 

-Desde luego que sí, mi reina -ejecutó un asentimiento más, retirándose a una distancia prudente. 

-Adelante –lo apremió Allura preocupada-. Dime qué pasa, Keith. 

Keith tomó aire entonces. La honestidad cruda y llana resultaban la única opción: 

-Hace varias noches –se relamió los labios resecos-, semanas tal vez, he tenido un sueño donde Shiro... donde –dejó de respirar-. Donde Shiro se casa con otro hombre. El sueño es diferente algunas veces –no sabía cómo suavizar el impacto-… a veces estás ahí con Lance... pero otras no –ambos sabían a lo que se refería-. Otras, estoy entre los invitados, pero en otros sueños no -tragó-. Pero Shiro... él siempre... siempre es SU boda y SIEMPRE es con otro -se apretó más los brazos al pecho, mirando un punto impreciso en el suelo-. No sé lo que significa y me está volviendo loco. 

-Keith... -la voz de Allura fue suave. Su delicada mano frotó pequeños círculos en la espalda del joven, confortándole. 

-Estoy bien -aseguró. La mirada permaneciendo desviada-. Siento y me pregunto tantas cosas... tal vez sea una simple pesadilla y no significa nada, pero... ¿y si no es así? -una pausa más, osando mirarla a los ojos-. Al principio no le di importancia, pero se ha repetido tantas veces que temo que sí signifique algo. Si es una realidad alterna, puedo tolerarlo. Pero –se mordisqueó el labio, presa de la ansiedad-… si se tratara del futuro... 

-No hay un solo registro fiable que indique la premonición como una habilidad común terrana... o galra. 

-No hablo de eso -espetó-. La luz, las imágenes, se parecen a … ¿y si se tratara de un destello del futuro que vi en el Abismo Cuántico cuando estaba con Krolia? 

Allura se quedó sin las palabras adecuadas. 

-N-No sé qué decirte -pausó-… no estuve ahí con ustedes, así que desconozco si presenciaron algo parecido a lo que describes. 

Keith esbozó una sonrisa amarga. 

-Sé que es algo que debería hablar con Krolia, pero antes de considerar que se tratase del futuro, tenía la esperanza de que fuese una realidad alterna –la seguridad, la confianza, se le desmoronaban entre los dedos. Se encogió de hombros, un nimio intento de externar la frustración recubierta por su falta de elocuencia sentimental-. Supongo que por eso viene contigo en un patético esfuerzo por salvar mi matrimonio. 

-No digas eso. Estoy segura de que... 

\- ¿No recuerdas algo remotamente parecido durante la batalla con Honerva? -interrumpió tajante. No estaba aquí para un discurso motivacional. Necesitaba respuestas. Nada de suposiciones. 

-Vimos muchas cosas estando allá. Keith -pausó melancólica-… morí. Al igual que Shiro en la pelea con Zarkon –otra pausa-. Si estoy aquí es porque el león azul trajo mi consciencia de vuelta antes de que Voltron se marchara, así que mis recuerdos no son los más fiables tampoco. Pasé un año ahí -era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar y no la obligaría. 

-Lo lamento –dijo Keith. 

-No pasa nada –le sonrió tratando de recobrar su propio ánimo-. Lo que quiero decir es que yo no puedo darte una certeza de que se trate del futuro o de una realidad alterna. 

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me inquieta? 

La pregunta era retórica. La suave reina de Nueva Altea aguardó con atención. 

-No saber el por qué -se explicó el joven-. Si... si se tratara del futuro, me pregunto... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? 

-Keith, tú mismo lo dijiste: son diferentes versiones de un mismo sueño. Tal vez uno de ellos fue real y tu mente lo ha ido transformando. 

-Sí, pero –por supuesto que llegó a esa conclusión-. ¿Cuál es? ¿Y si es la versión donde no estoy siquiera presente?: ¿Nos divorciamos? ¿Ni siquiera somos amigos ya? ¿Morí?; ¿Y si es en la que soy un simple invitado?: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo dejé ir? ¿Él me dejó? -tantas interrogantes. La presión resultaba abrumadora. Se le asentaba en el rostro, en la voz afligida y los suspiros devenidos a la falta de aire. El corazón se le comprimía en el pecho. Respiró de nuevo para agregar-: Yo jamás lo dejaría, así que... 

-Shiro te ama. 

-Lo sé -pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo? 

-No te atrevas siquiera a dudarlo: él te ama con todo su corazón. La forma en la que te mira, cómo el mundo desaparece cuando te habla, las hermosas cosas que dice sobre ti -sonríe. Percibe la fascinación en su voz, y aun así Keith no entiende por qué luce tan desdichada-. Lance está de acuerdo conmigo. 

-Por supuesto que sí -coincide Keith-. Él te mira justo de esa forma. 

Sus palabras la conmocionan, tintando un semblante de sorpresa que poco a poco se matiza de enternecimiento y amor. 

-Lo sé -la mujer vuelve a lucir afligida-. Y me gustaría que supiera siempre que yo también siento todas esas cosas por él. 

Keith quiere, pero no sabe qué tan atrevido sea preguntar al respecto. 

-Ya no pienses en eso –Allura se fuerza optimista, quizá creyendo que podría traspasar tal energía hasta su amigo por medio de las palabras-. Yo creo que no es más que un feo sueño en el que estás pensando demasiado. Deberías de hablar con Shiro y compartirle cómo te sientes. Verás que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Y pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo. 

-Sí, tal vez -otorgó, luchando por sonar sosegado. Captaba la pureza de sus intenciones, pero esas palabras y buenos deseos le parecieron salidos de una tarjeta de felicitaciones cualquiera. 

¿Decirle a Shiro? ¡Por supuesto que no! Hasta Pandora debió debatirse un segundo antes de abrir la caja. No, no pretendía arriesgarse a poner el destino en marcha. Sentía la irritantemente optimista mirada de Allura sobre él. Esforzó una sonrisa en pro de convencerla. Ella pareció satisfecha. 

\- ¿Sabes...? -musitó Allura, cavilando la formulación de lo que quería decir-: Cuando dijiste que querías hablar conmigo creí que... sería sobre Lance. 

\- ¿Por qué vendría hasta aquí para hablar de Lance? -cuestionó con el desdén habitual. 

Ella rió desganada, simplemente cumpliendo el protocolo. 

-Tuvimos una pelea –clarificó. Keith pensó en excusarse, aclarar la falta de tales intenciones ulteriores. Pero se dio cuenta que ella lo sabía y sólo buscaba desahogarse-: Bueno... no, creo que se necesita que dos discutan y yo... no dije nada –era claro que lo lamentaba profundamente-. Me acusó de no pasar el suficiente tiempo con él. Si lo pienso, tiene razón. La última vez que fue a Nueva Altea pasó la mayor parte de su estancia con Coran. Yo estaba fuera o demasiado ocupada -parecía ya haberse reprendido a sí misma por ello-. Antes de irse me preguntó si estoy en esta relación porque siento que le debo algo. Me echó en cara que –su voz denotaba lo absurdo de las afirmaciones que se reproducían desde su mente a su boca-… que yo comencé a salir con él para olvidar a Lotor -jadeó-. No sabía siquiera que pensaba eso, que tal vez lo ha pensado por años y nunca me lo dijo. Por supuesto que no es verdad, pero me impactó tanto... que no supe qué decirle y se fue –una pausa-. Después de eso, se comportaba algo serio durante nuestras transmisiones, pero todo parecía estar bien. Y ahora... han pasado varios _quintantes sin_ responder a mis llamadas. Ayer... sólo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo muy serio: hoy -parecía tan horrorizada como él mismo ante sus propias posbilidades. 

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él? -no se le ocurrió nada más qué decir. 

-No -negó inmediata-. No quiero que piense que pretendo evadirlo. No –se presionó los delicados dedos sobre los párpados, arrastrando por la comisura de los ojos para asegurarse de no derramar una lágrima. Suspiró -. Ay, perdóname. No quería incomodarte. 

-Oye, está bien –le tomó del codo, dándole un punto de estabilidad-. Lance te ama, no tengas dudas de ello. Y él no debería tenerlas tampoco –a decir verdad, se sintió como un hipócrita usando las palabras que le parecieron vacías; pero las circunstancias eran del todo distintas-. No olvides que Lance es un idiota y esas cosas no cambian –se sintió complacido con la risita esbozada por la reina. 

En un movimiento rápido, Allura lo abrazó, presionándosele en el pecho. La rodeó también, con tanta dulzura como le fue posible. Se quedan un rato así hasta que la respiración de ella se acompasa. 

-Muchas gracias –dice una vez que se aparta. 

-Para eso están los amigos. No le diré nada a Lance, pero te prometo que si lo veo le patearé el trasero. 

Allura rió de nuevo. 

\- ¿Te veré en la gala de mañana, Keith? 

-Claro que sí. 

Allura se despide con una sonrisa caída y un último abrazo 

Keith se pregunta si, cuando menos ella, logró sentirse un poco mejor. 

**********

Después de escuchar a Allura, consideró tendidamente detener su búsqueda. Inclusive, trató de pasar algo de tiempo con Acxa y las demás para distraerse. Por un rato, pareció funcionar... hasta que ella (sin sobre aviso aparente) lanzó una observación acertada respecto a su decaído estado de ánimo; entonces Ezor y Zethrid no hicieron más que hostigarlo con preguntas demasiado íntimas y bobos chascarrillos sobre lo mucho que probablemente extrañaba a su esposo, como les era habitual. Dio una excusa patética para retirarse, pese a la mirada escrutadora que Acxa no le quitó de encima. 

No estaba completamente seguro de la sala de reuniones en la que se encontraba el equipo principal de la Espada de Marmora. La información fue vaga, más como un rumor inconcluso viajando de boca a boca; pero el agudo olfato de Kosmo pareció captar el aroma indicado, acelerando cada vez más el paso por el ala este del Cuartel Galáctico. 

Keith daba largadas zancadas, tratando de no perder de vista a la loba espacial al doblar la esquina de algún corredor. 

El nudo en su estómago no había amainado ni un poco. 

Pese a todo, Allura no pareció compartir su preocupación, convencida de su propia perorata acerca del amor. Luego ese tema sobre Lance... estaba tan afligida que no quería portarse demasiado insensible. Pero, si debía decirlo a diáfana voz, no pretendía obtener un “muy probable” cuando acudió a ella tampoco. 

¡Maldición! Quería la condenada certeza de que aquella visión onírica se trataba de una realidad alterna, no una _muy probable_ preocupación del futuro. 

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos iluminados, entre cadetes maravillados de verle, y oficiales superiores que le brindaban los buenos días al cruzar las puertas automáticas, consideró una vez más la manera de exponer lo neurótico de su discurso. 

¿Y si Krolia confirmaba haber presenciado una escena muy similar a la de sus sueños en el Abismo Cuántico? Se sentía aterrorizado, sin control, a merced de la probabilidad. Quizá otro, más prudente, en su situación consideraría dar media vuelta, adoptar la ignorancia voluntaria e intentar olvidar... pero no él, no Keith Kogane. Lo intentó, ¿no? ¿Cómo pretendió engañarse de poseer tal entereza, tal paz mental? 

Kosmo se detuvo frente a la puerta indicada, arañándola con sus enormes patas delanteras. Emocionada, golpeteaba las piernas de Keith, haciéndole tambalear con el ímpetu de la frondosa cola. 

Al acercarse lo suficiente, el mecanismo se activó, deslizando ambos paneles. Krolia y Kolivan se encontraban a la cabeza de un grupo de marmoritas -según los llamaba Hunk- cotejando los informes de las últimas misiones en orden de cuadrante. Trató de mantenerse al margen, aguardando con más paciencia de la que en realidad tenía. 

El más alto de los agentes agregó una observación. Krolia se giró para escuchar atentamente. Kolivan mapeó las zonas indicadas en la pantalla. Juntos, fluían seguros por la habitación, desenvolviéndose con presteza, con el orgullo y liderazgo estoico que tan bien distinguía a los altos mandos de la Espada de Marmora. 

-Esperamos las ubicaciones precisas de los campamentos druidas en sus reportes de misión -ordenó Krolia serena y altiva. Una mano le reposaba firme en la cintura. 

-El día de mañana es de celebración -secundó Kolivan-. Así que les sugiero no postergar el trabajo de hoy. 

El resto dio una afirmativa. 

- _Keith_ –lo llamó Krolia apenas notó su presencia. Kosmo reaccionó, aproximándose contenta a la mujer, quien le rascó la mandíbula-. Creí que te vería en la gala de mañana -se dirigió hasta él. Su efusividad sublimada por una palmada en el suave cabello de su hijo-. Juro que creces un poco más cada vez que te veo. 

-No exageres, Krolia -intervino Kolivan-. Lo viste apenas hace un par de _quintantes_. Además, es un terrano adulto, ¿cuánto más se supone que crecen? -sonrió en reservado afecto para el ex paladín. Éste recibió el gesto de la misma forma- Es bueno verte, Keith. 

-Cállate, Kolivan –riñó Krolia en broma-. Tendrías que ser madre para entenderlo. Los machos galra pueden ser demasiado cínicos. 

Se detuvo entonces al percibir la expresión inmutable imperar el rostro de su hijo, aspirando la ansiedad que brotaba de sus glándulas suprarrenales. 

\- ¿Está todo bien? -le preguntó consternada. 

\- ¿Podemos hablar, mamá? -era ahora o nunca. 

Krolia dirigió una seña táctica a Kolivan, quien se excusó, haciendo un gesto para que el resto de los galra lo siguieran fuera de la habitación 

Cuando el lugar quedó vacío, Krolia se arrodilló para acariciar el pelaje de la loba espacial y captar la mirada de su hijo desde un ángulo que consideró menos intimidante. 

\- ¿Y bien? -le sonrió- Te escucho. 

Keith exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones. Meditó crédulo, pensando que, al tener la oportunidad, las palabras que le escaldaban la lengua saldrían solas. 

\- ¿Keith? -se puso de pie. Una mano suavemente colocada en el hombro del ex paladín. 

Sintió el incontrolable impulso de abrazarla. Lo reconocía de cuando era pequeño y tenía un mal día en el jardín de niños o se raspaba la rodilla; pero su padre estaba apagando algún incendio, y su mamá -él sin saberlo- se encontraba más allá de las estrellas. Se contuvo. Claro que él y Krolia tenían una excelente relación, pero no sabía qué tan apropiado era comenzar a hacer esas cosas a su edad. Las emociones se le convertían en agua, entorpeciendo las respiraciones pausadas. 

Estaba _abrumado._ Sí. Ése era el término. 

Los largos brazos de Krolia lo rodearon, casi leyendo sus pensamientos, amainando el oleaje que subía y bajaba. Kosmo detuvo su excitación, manteniéndose al margen de la escena. 

-Estoy aquí -le susurró. 

Keith se apartó con algo de temple. 

-Lo siento -respondió-. Es que estoy pensando en demasiadas cosas y no sé cómo decírtelas. 

Alzó la mirada y pudo ver el rostro indagatorio de su madre: boca fruncida, ceja arqueada. La líder Galra parecía buscar alguna pista a través de su aroma o en la propia expresividad de sus ojos. 

-Eh... ¿mamá, qué estás...? -se apartó de un sobresalto cuando ella aspiró detrás de su oreja. 

\- ¿No estarás preñado...? -se cruzó de brazos con una mirada que ostentaba la más genuina de las dudas- ¿O sí? 

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo piensas que yo...!? 

-Bueno, tu padre no me explicó mucho acerca de la bilogía humana. Pareces estar muy sensible. Y como Shiro y tú siempre... 

\- ¡Mamá! -la interrumpió. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar una declaración más- Para el registro, los hombres humanos no nos... _preñamos_. 

\- ¿Estás seguro? -una mano en la mandíbula, la otra en la cintura, escrutadora- Porque hace unos _decaphoebs_ estuve en Krell. Su parecido con la raza humana es sorprendente y ahí los hombres quedan preñados… pero sólo por otros hombres. 

-Sí, estoy seguro -tajó avergonzado. 

-Pero supongo que debe haber otras alternativas. Además, eres mitad galra. 

-Sí las hay... ¿qué tiene que ver mi parte galra con...? 

-Excelente. Porque quiero nietos. De hecho, planeo lo hablemos los tres a detalle durante la gala de mañana. 

Intentó mantener una expresión imperturbable, pese a que los ojos horrorizados casi se le salían de las cuencas. ¿Bebés? No habían hablado de bebés, ni siquiera de vivir en una casa como un matrimonio normal. 

¿Habría tiempo? 

Si aquellas imágenes eran la manifestación de un Morfeo profético, esa escena suburbana en una minivan, rodeada de cercas blancas, se extinguiría antes de ser concebida. 

-Keith –Krolia interrumpió, gentilmente, sus divagaciones. Algo en la mirada de ella le hizo suponerse, de nuevo, demasiado obvio-. ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Shiro? 

El muchacho quiso alcanzar la cabeza de Kosmo, acariciarle para distraerse, para afianzar su cordura a algo corpóreo; pero encontró a la loba echada, dormitando entre acompasadas respiraciones. 

-Keith -insistió. 

-No –su cabeza negó. Su atención, su mente, todavía extraviadas-. Estamos bien. 

-Desviaste la mirada -apuntó Krolia-. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. 

-Sí -musitó-… algo así. Más bien -tomó un respiro para mirarla a los ojos, un poco más valiente-… no es que esté sucediendo algo. Podría no ser nada más que yo comportándome como un idiota. 

-Sé claro. 

Krolia era una mujer directa. Y si algo aprendió él de su conversación con Allura, fue a dejar de retrasar lo inevitable: 

\- Cuando estábamos en el abismo cuántico, ¿recuerdas haber visto a Shiro casarse con otro? -lo lanzó, como una bomba. Sabía que ello no respondía a la petición antes solicitada, pero soltar esa pregunta resultó liberador. 

Krolia hizo una mueca, arqueando las cejas perpleja. Claro, olvidaba de quién había sacado su precaria suspicacia. 

-He tenido este sueño -reformuló Keith-… donde es la boda de Shiro con otro hombre. Es sólo una escena. En ocasiones estoy entre la multitud, otras no; pero siempre es el mismo novio y todos lucimos... ¿lucen?... mayores -pausó-. Creí que podría ser el fragmento de un universo alterno, de cuando peleamos con Honerva, pero Allura no recuerda una escena así. No está segura por su tiempo en la consciencia del león azul. Pero creo... 

\- ¿Significa que has tenido más de una versión de ese sueño? -quiso corroborar, sagaz e inteligente como era. 

-Sí. Incluso hay versiones donde Allura no está porque falleció en la batalla con Honerva -había creído irrelevante compartir las variables que dio a su amiga-. ¿Hace alguna diferencia? -la boda, el novio, eran las constantes destructivas. 

-Claro que sí -señaló Krolia-. Allura está viva, así que deberías asumir que esas versiones donde ella no está no son posibles. 

-Por supuesto que no lo son –lo sabía-. ¿Pero ésas donde sí está? No cambia el hecho de que Shiro se casa con alguien más, sólo el por qué -era un suplicio volver a explicarlo-: Si es la versión donde yo no estoy, quiere decir que morí o nos separamos de una forma tan horrible que ni siquiera somos amigos o... se cansó de mí -dolía más compartirlas como afirmativas que formularlas como interrogantes-. Y en la versión que estoy presente –mientras la primera lo entristecía, la segunda lo indignaba, le enfurecía-, ¿por qué demonios estaría ahí viéndolo casarse con otro tan felizmente? ¿Ser uno de los padrinos? -se dio un momento para tranquilizarse. Tragó-. Por eso me preguntaba si acaso –el temor a una afirmativa, lo contraproducente de la certidumbre-, se trata de un fragmento del futuro que no recuerdo haber visto en el Abismo Cuántico…y no una realidad alterna. 

-Recordaría algo así -respondió Krolia inmediata. Sin ápice de duda-. Pero todo lo sucedido en el abismo cuántico es confuso por sí mismo. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - por un segundo se sintió esperanzado. ¿Significaba que...? 

-Que no recuerdo una escena parecida. Así que pudo no haber sucedido, o puede que sí y no lo recuerdo –dijo, a la manera impersonal y fría con la que las personas suelen temer tratar los hechos-. Estoy bastante segura que hay recuerdos que uno vio pero que el otro no cuando estábamos ahí. 

-Es decir que en cuestión de años mi esposo podría estarse casando con alguien más y ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de eso -reclamó con dejo sarcástico-. Gracias, mamá. _Definitivamente_ me siento mejor. 

-Me hiciste una pregunta, Keith, y la respondí -usó el mismo tono firme que empleaba para dar órdenes a un escuadrón cualquiera-. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? 

-Darme ánimo, decirme que no me preocupe porque estás SEGURA de que no viste eso. ¿No es lo que hacen las madres? -Keith no parecía interesado en moderar los decibeles de su voz. 

\- ¿Mintiéndote? -ella se mantuvo serena- ¿Es lo que las madres terranas hacen? ¿Es lo que quieres que haga, Keith? 

\- ¡Sí! -exclamó- No... ¡n-no lo sé! No tengo idea. Yo –se apartó tosco el cabello del rostro-… lo quiero a él. 

Krolia recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cadera, descendiendo un poco a la altura de su hijo. 

-Keith -había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que decir su nombre. Le pasó las garras con delicadeza, desde la nuca hacia el hombro, sintiéndole encogerse bajo la tensión-, te lo diré como alguien que perdió al amor de su vida: esto no es un cuento de hadas terrano de los que te leía tu padre, no todo termina con un felices para siempre después del primer beso. Pasan cosas después de eso. Buenas y malas. Y nunca dejan de suceder. Pero no es el fin del mundo. De una u otra forma, Shiro siempre estará para ti sin importar cómo. 

Objetivo, sabía que tal vez aquella era una versión realista del discurso de Allura acerca del amor verdadero, de la paciencia, de la fe; pero su boca saboreó la amarga resignación. Como si su propia madre le hubiese dado una generosa cucharada por la fuerza, pensando tratarse de una ración dulce que le haría bien. Pero en su lugar, seguía degustando a resignación: a eso se escuchaba, a eso se sentía. 

El pecho le duele, el corazón le tartamudea. Quiere arremeter de nuevo su indignación, su enojo, su desesperación. Las palabras no salen, sus ojos no lo reflejan tampoco. Las emociones se le han estancado en la garganta, todavía obstruida por el amargo bocado. 

Ella sonríe al mismo tiempo que le revuelve el cabello obscuro, tergiversando el rostro sereno y la mirada ausente de su hijo, ignorante de las aglomeraciones caóticas bullentes en el interior. 

-Te estás preocupando por nada – trata de animarlo y eso lo hiere, lo hace sentir otra vez pequeño. Le da un par de palmadas en el hombro, asumiendo el asunto por zanjado-. ¿Por qué no vas y disfrutas de tu día libre? No son muy comunes en esta organización, a decir verdad. 

Él asiente quedo, afónico. 

-Yo me quedaré con Kosmo – sigue Krolia-. Tengo trabajo y me hará bien la compañía. Además, tal vez te sirva mejor hablar con Shiro. 

Lo abraza de nuevo. Keith se ancla a ella por inercia. Se va a caer, se va a caer y ese soporte endeble es todo lo que tiene de momento. Ella le da un beso en la frente al despedirse. 

Keith abandona el cuarto como un autómata. No, pero casi, peor de lo que entró.

*********

Desplazarse por la Atlas era una sensación única. 

No era un _algo_ percibido al estar ahí en todo momento, ni siquiera se trataba de un sentir adosado de nostalgia alojándose en él cada que abandonaba la nave, sino más bien el resultado comparativo que relucía cuando volvía a entrar en ella: era como reconectarse con _algo_ que desconocía perdido hasta que la respiración -ignorada irregular- comenzaba a descender, sincronizándose con la Atlas, revoloteando en latidos imperceptibles por todo su cuerpo. Era estar en casa... si a eso lo podía describir como un sentimiento. 

Keith solía atribuirlo a una inconsciente añoranza, devenida de los, a veces demasiado largos, períodos lejos; pero difuminada durante la adrenalina de las misiones. Ésa fue su explicación vigente. Pidge no supo si reír o felicitarlo por la perspicacia –novedad para él- de su erróneo razonamiento. 

_“- ¿Pero no te parece raro que sientas esa calma al volver a entrar a la Atlas sólo por regresar del Cuartel? Digo, la entrada está a unos doscientos metros y no es como que pases si quiera un día aquí -entornó los ojos con picardía, acunando el mentón sobre los dorsos de las manos, clavando los codos en la mesa. Con una voz a juego, insinuó-: ¿No será más bien el hecho de que la Atlas está conectada a Shiro? Ya sabes, tu apuesto, valiente y maravilloso esposo -acomodó sus gafas en una sonrisa ladina.”_

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar ni debatir porque Shiro había entrado al laboratorio en ese preciso momento, provocando esas mismas sensaciones, aunque se encontraban en el Cuartel Galáctico. Pidge lo miró, esta vez triunfante. Keith odiaba darle la razón. 

Justo ahora resultaba más una carga que cualquier otra cosa. Era difícil no pensar en Shiro, en su pesadilla, la ambigua fragilidad de su matrimonio, cuando toda la quintaesencia que fluía por cada rincón de aquel coloso tecnológico pertenecía a él. 

Estaba más frustrado, más molesto. Sabía que las intenciones de Krolia fueron las mejores, que era una madre comprensiva, amorosa, siempre ahí para apoyarlo; no fue acerca de desestimar sus interrogantes ni minimizar sus preocupaciones, pero al menos Allura TRATÓ -fallando estrepitosamente- de consolarlo. 

Si bien, tanto Allura como Krolia no le restaron esperanzas, tampoco se las dieron. 

Caviló una vez más la tentación de volver a su habitación, pretender el remedo de una siesta, una donde diera tantas inquietas vueltas sobre la almohada que no le sobrara tiempo para soñar de nuevo. 

Se encontró varado en la misma isla, pero esta vez ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver el punto donde el cielo era el mar. El agua estaba en calma, sin oleaje alguno, ni había gaviotas volando hacia tierra firme. Nada, sino un limbo que sólo podría dispersar el tiempo. 

Se preguntó si esta tortura era el prefacio de los años venideros. ¿Cuándo exactamente volvería a percibir la brisa salina o las campanadas de alguna claraboya? 

Antes de continuar con tal línea de pensamiento, su vista se obscureció por completo. Sintió un segundo sobresalto cuando trató de avanzar sin conseguirlo. Algo le sujetaba desde atrás. Extrañamente tranquilo, estudió el resto de sus sentidos: el olfato percibió el aroma a colonia, el oído escuchó la respiración acallada, el tacto de sus manos toqueteó los dedos que le cubrían los ojos. Sonrió. Unos eran de piel humana, los otros de metal sólido. 

\- ¿ _Quién soy?_ -preguntó el captor con diversión, simulándose misterioso. 

-No sé -fingió pensar un poco-. Mmhh… ¿Shiro? -preguntó divertido, cumpliendo su parte del ritual. 

-Tsk -escupió en un reclamo quedo-. Siempre sabes que soy yo. 

Keith -liberado- se giró, una risa atrapada en sus facciones. Fue recibido por una mueca juguetona y una oleada enfática de su sentimiento de estar en casa. 

\- ¿Cómo no voy a saber que eres tú? -espetó entretenido-. Digo, además de lo obvio -señaló el brazo alteano-, eres el único que se _atrevería_ a hacerlo. 

-Excelente razonamiento -concedió Shiro, sellando la felicitación con un beso en la punta de la nariz. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? -indagó extrañado- ¿No debería el Capitán Shirogane estar ocupado con los preparativos de mañana? 

-Y SÍ estoy ocupado... pero resulta que le prometí a mi esposo que hoy almorzaría con él, y me jacto de ser un hombre que cumple sus promesas. 

\- ¿Ya es medio día? -examinó alarmado cada pared, buscando algún indicador digital. 

-Eh...sí -pausó-. ¿Lo olvidaste, amor? -enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. 

-No -aclaró-. No tenía idea de la hora. 

-Creí que como ibas en dirección a la cafetería... 

Keith echó una nueva ojeada alrededor, esta vez buscando las señalizaciones de los corredores. 

-Si soy honesto -comenzó Keith, sintiéndose muy tonto-… no sé dónde estoy. Sólo estaba caminando. 

El semblante de Shiro cambió. Quizá otra persona habría adjudicado tal desliz a su adorable -según palabras de Hunk- torpeza, o a su tonta, muy tonta -según palabras de Lance- falta de atención. Pero nadie conocía a Keith mejor que Takashi Shirogane. 

Keith percibió la mirada gentilmente escrutadora sobre él. 

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? -le preguntó Shiro, descendiendo un poco a la altura de sus ojos, su mano alteana retirándole el cabello obscuro de la frente para verlos mejor. 

-Claro que sí -lo miró también, apartando el toque suave de su rostro, entrelazando los dedos robóticos con los suyos. Shiro retomó su postura-. Vi a mamá hace un par de horas, me encontré con Acxa y las chicas. He estado aburrido, así que quise caminar un rato, pero hacía demasiado calor afuera –se encogió de hombros-. Creo que simplemente no sé tomarme un día libre. 

\- ¿Seguro? -insistió, afianzando el enlace de sus dedos- Si te ocurre algo... 

-Seguro -afirmó más positivo-. Vamos a comer antes de que tengas que volver a trabajar. Muero de hambre. 

Shiro lo siguió. Keith, sin soltar su mano, le guio hacia la cafetería en medio de una anécdota vaga y nada precisa respecto a su encuentro con Krolia. Sabía que estaba sobreactuando, también cuáles debían ser las inferencias de Shiro. Imaginaba lo ridículo, incluso patético, que parecía; pero su esposo mantuvo siempre la misma expresión afable, acertando preguntas ocasionales que alentaban su evasiva narrativa. 

Cuando entraron, el lugar estaba abarrotado de conversaciones insustanciales que se mezclaban entre sí de forma irreverente hasta conformar una cacofonía de rareza armónica. Los apetecibles aromas flotaban por el aire, y el ambiente en general, con sus risas atronadoras, los gruñidos que –probablemente en lenguas alienígenas- significaban frases, resultaban un cambio agradable en comparación al lineamiento militar acostumbrado. Conforme avanzaban entre la multitud, cada visitante y miembro de la tripulación procuraba presentar su mejor saludo marcial al tan alabado capitán de la IGF Atlas, quien les correspondía con ademanes y lánguidos asentimientos de cabeza. 

En realidad, no tenía apetito cuando Shiro volvió a la mesa con el _especial del día_ , mucho menos cuando decidió tomar el primer bocado. Así que se concentró en él, en ese hombre tan maravilloso que tenía la capacidad de sujetarlo incluso ahora cuando el mundo parecía salirse de su órbita, el mismo que sabía cuáles banalidades debían ser dichas cuando necesitaba que todo fuera más sencillo: 

-Los pilotos del MFE organizaron un espectáculo aéreo para mañana -comentó Shirogane con la excitación propia de un infante. 

-Espero que sea mejor que el que Coran organizó el año pasado –Keith rodó los ojos, dibujándose una mueca condescendiente antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida. 

-Y Slav... -continuó, tratando inútil de disimular un fastidio de lo más adorable. 

-Oh, no -dramatizó Keith-. ¿Qué NO va a pasar esta vez? 

-Está convencido de que lloverá lava verde antes de la cena de celebración. 

-No -negó, teatralmente sorprendido. 

-Me temo que es una probabilidad del 4% -le apuntó con el tenedor cual advertencia, hasta que la fachada se vino abajo en una risa ridícula. 

-Es alto para sus estándares. 

Shiro apuró el trozo de carne que acababa de meterse a la boca, atragantándose. 

\- ¡Eso mismo pensé yo! -exclamó, sin terminar de ingerir del todo. 

Keith contuvo una nueva carcajada. 

-Oh, y los Olkari prepararon unos fuegos artificiales que colorean el cielo por varios segundos -continuó el capitán. De pronto su expresión se conmovió al rebuscar en su memoria. La voz se tornó suave, secundando sus pensamientos-: Creo que no he visto fuegos artificiales desde nuestra luna de miel. 

Keith notó la mirada sugerente reflejada en las iris grises justo cuando trataba de llevarse algo de pasta a la boca. Su luna de miel había coincidido con un festival de verano en tierras extranjeras. Pese a la multitud, y de ser reconocidos con suma facilidad, se divirtió muchísimo. Las luces de colores salpicaron el cielo, recuerda perfectamente, en la habitación del hotel, justo en el instante que subió a horcajadas sobre su nuevo esposo, sintiendo por primera vez la argolla fría contra su vientre caliente. Mientras compartían un beso, supo que sería una sensación que jamás olvidaría. 

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar algunos de los detalles más íntimos que siguieron. 

La mano que tomó la suya por encima de la mesa, le atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Volvió a toparse con esas ojos platinados, inocentes, hermosos, perdiéndose en ellos. Shiro la acercó a sus labios para besar la alianza matrimonial que les unía. 

Keith advirtió el calor de sus mejillas intensificarse. Quería, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la de su esposo. Quizá Lance sí tenía razón después de todo. 

-Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabías? -dice Shiro, siendo claramente retórico, antes de besar cada uno de los enguantados nudillos. 

Una diminuta sonrisa se apretujó en la boca de Keith al encogerse en su silla. ¿Cómo se describía una emoción así? Era algo ensalzado de felicidad, una pizca de vergüenza ante el descaro tan cursi de la declaración, y aun así espolvoreado de brillante dicha. 

Asintió entonces, quedo, dando a entender la reciprocidad de sus afectos. Temía que, de abrir la boca, no brotase más que un patético chillido. 

El aire se fugó por la nariz de Shiro, tratando de retener una risa. Keith no lo captó hasta que el capitán de la Atlas apuntó con sus ojos hacia un pintoresco grupo de ingenieros y pilotos de carga en la mesa contigua. Todos desviaron las miradas notándose descubiertos, pero Keith alcanzó a distinguir cómo una de las chicas lucía totalmente encantada por la escena de la que él acababa de ser protagonista, comentado ahora –no lo suficiente discreta- lo “adorable y romántico” de aquel momento. El resto pareció estar de acuerdo. 

Shiro rió por lo bajo, dándole un último beso en el dorso antes de soltar su mano. 

-Lo siento –dijo al notar como su nueva acción provocó otra oleada de murmullos fascinados-. Sé que no te gustan esas cosas -señaló de nuevo hacia el pequeño grupo. 

Por segunda vez, Keith se encogió en su silla completamente ruborizado. 

No es que su relación fuese un secreto, mucho menos cuando el compromiso entre el Capitán de la IGF Atlas y el ex paladín negro, líder de Voltron, resultó la tan esperada noticia que inundó varios de los canales de comunicación en diferentes galaxias. Una noticia acogida como el símbolo supremo del amor, la felicidad y la prueba más irrefutable de unidad en el universo. 

Rara resultaba la ocasión que se les podía ver a solas durante las jornadas laborales o fuera de éstas. Keith era furtivo al visitarlo en su oficina, y Shiro era discreto para realizar vídeo llamadas en sus ratos libres. La belleza de su matrimonio era más bien mitificada por los cotilleos comunes a lo largo de las diferentes estaciones de la Atlas. 

De pronto, algún incauto recién transferido, se revelaba sorprendido al conocer la naturaleza de esa relación, resultando inmediatamente bombardeado por anécdotas -a consideración de Keith exageradas- acerca de besos robados en algún corredor desierto, toques innecesariamente prolongados en los hombros, ojos siempre buscándose entre la multitud. 

Bien... sí. Todo eso, y más de lo que afortunadamente no se sabía, era verdad. 

Cuando comenzaron su romance tres años atrás, fue un secreto. Les preocupaba que altos rangos como Iverson, Harris, Montgomery, incluso el propio Sam Holt pusieran en tela de juicio la integridad moral de Shiro... después de todo, él había sido el mentor (demasiado sobre protector, demasiado unido, como en su momento acusaban algunos) de Keith cuando éste era apenas un adolescente, separándoles la abismal brecha de siete años -porque la mayoría desconocería siempre los dos ganados en el Abismo Cuántico- y el tabú que dejó como secuela las estrictas reglas de confraternización entre oficiales y cadetes, a pesar de ser una vida hacía mucho dejada atrás. 

Pero hubo tantas bajas y arrepentimientos que no estaban dispuestos a perder más tiempo esquivando la pureza de lo que sus corazones sentían, por el simple temor de que el resto del universo no lo comprendiera. 

Nadie se opuso jamás, y no era como que hubiese importado de todos modos. 

_Ésa era la vida que quería tener siempre._

Un rato después, llevaba los platos a la estación de limpieza; Shiro decidió adelantarse hasta el corredor al notar la obvia incomodidad que le causaba la persistente indiscreción del grupo vecino. Keith aprovechó para usar el sanitario de la cafetería. Después, se vio en el espejo, su mente se revolvió y el corazón le convulsionó en el pecho. Se empapó la cara, respiró y salió de nuevo. 

Era como si toda la seguridad, el amor y la certeza que le envolvían hasta hace un momento se hubiesen empañado entre la densa neblina marina, haciéndole naufragar de nuevo. 

Escuchó la risa de Shiro antes de verlo. Sus ojos violetas viajaron al final del corredor donde el hombre se encontraba, de espalda a él, enfrascado en una conversación con los hermanos Holt. Matt improvisaba una de sus muchas bromas acusatorias sobre cómo el nulo cuidado de Pidge con los rayos de partículas estaba directamente relacionado con el cabello que ahora llevaba raído y demasiado corto. 

El hermano mayor se tiró de un mechón irregular, haciendo una mueca jocosa al añadir algo que logró arrancarles más carcajadas. Pidge le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro, aprovechando para dar su contrataque respecto a advertencias ignoradas y la negligente reputación de Matthew Holt. 

Shiro fue el único que rió. Ante ello, Pidge ostentó una sonrisa triunfal: la victoria era suya. 

Matt, evasivo a la derrota como era, comenzó a plantear una nueva conversación a su hermanita relacionada a los planos que ambos traían consigo, logrando distraerla. 

Keith utilizó el momento para deslizarse hasta Shiro. Cauteloso, le cubrió los ojos. 

\- ¿ _Quién soy?_ -le susurró apenas audible, sus pies de puntillas para acercarse hasta su oreja. 

Shiro se giró, furtivo, sin movimientos bruscos que llamaran la atención de los otros, recibiéndole con una sonrisa hermosa y gentil. Keith correspondió el gesto, y cuando su mano corrió por el brazo de su esposo hasta que sus dedos se conectaron, le dio la impresión de vislumbrar tierra firme. 

-Si ya dejaron de contemplarse -interrumpió Matt tras un nada sutil carraspeo-. Oh, perdonen, no quisiera hacer sentir incómodo a nadie. 

Pidge rió. 

Keith frunció un puchero. 

Shiro rodó los ojos. 

-Disculpen a mi obtuso hermano, por favor –intervino Pidge-. Su limitada inteligencia emocional le impide empatizar con una pareja tan enamorada. 

\- ¿Insinúas acaso que mi novia y yo no estamos lo suficientemente enamorados? 

La expresión socarrona de Katie Holt dio a entender al matrimonio que había logrado incitar la reacción deseada. 

-Nadie insinuó eso –se colocó las manos tras la espalda, balanceándose entre sobreactuada ingenuidad-. Sólo quise decir que sería muy difícil creer que ustedes se comparan con Keith y Shiro. 

-Ah -concedió, tal si aquel fuese el dato más veraz en el sistema solar-. Bueno, siendo justos, ¿qué pareja podría? No, no. No comprendo lo difícil que debe ser para ellos mantener las manos fuera de los pantalones del otro por cinco minutos, mirarse de una forma normal o no besarse sólo porque el clima es agradable. 

Los Holt compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Keith y Shiro entendieron entonces que la burla nunca había sido para Matt, sino para ellos. 

-No me mal entiendan -prosiguió el joven-. Me considero fan número uno y fundador del club “Shiro merece todo el amor del universo”. Y comprendo que _técnicamente_ aún son recién casados, pero no podemos evitar bromear sobre su nada discreta -cubrió cuidadosamente las orejas de su hermanita- y muy activa vida sexual. 

Pidge se apartó las manos con un par de manotazos. 

Keith se abochornó. Temía preguntar al respecto. 

-Tan delicado como siempre, Matthew Holt –la dulce voz de Verónica advirtió su presencia mientras desfilaba hacia ellos, acompañada de Kirk Curtis. 

Shiro suspiró aliviado al ver su salvación materializada en dos leales miembros de su tripulación. 

\- ¿Acaso escribo ficción con mi boca, Verónica? -cuestionó en un deje de cómica arrogancia. 

-No significa que Keith o el Capitán tengan que escuchar tus invasivas observaciones. 

-Eso me dolió -de nuevo la mano melodramática en el pecho-. ¿De verdad crees...? 

La perorata de Matt fue desvaneciéndose, las palabras retozando más distantes en cada sílaba. El plano, la dimensión por la que sus partículas pululaban, pareció sumirse en una brecha cuántica cuando Keith notó algo –o más bien a alguien- en quien no había reparado antes: 

Kirk Curtis. 

No era que no lo hubiese visto cientos de veces antes por los corredores de la Atlas, trabajando diligentemente en el puente, deslizando informes en el escritorio de Shiro. Pero fue ése el preciso segundo en el que la temida imagen onírica, el traje nupcial blanco y pulcro de sus sueños se sobrepuso etéreo sobre aquel ser tan tangible. Jamás había estudiado el rostro del novio con detenimiento. ¡Tenía detalles más importantes por los que preocuparse! 

De pronto todos sus temores, inseguridades y dudas se le acumularon en el pecho. No respiraba bien. ¿Por qué de pronto hacía tanto calor? 

El futuro - ¿probable? ¿Inevitable? - esposo de SU esposo estaba ahí; el tiempo, las dimensiones, escupiéndole desdeñosas a la cara la realidad de una batalla pérdida mucho antes de ser librada. 

No distinguía aguas tranquilas. Sólo profundidades ilusorias. 

Se estaba ahogando. 

_\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Keith?_

La voz de Matt lo trajo de vuelta. 

Respiró por fin. 

Conmocionado, sus ojos tanteaban el lugar, reconociendo dónde estaba. Inerciales, sus dedos trataron de aferrarse a los de Shiro pero ya no estaba ahí. 

Ignoró los rostros confundidos de Matt y Verónica, buscando con desesperación hasta localizar a Shiro: observaba los planos que Pidge le mostraba a contra luz. A su lado, Curtis compartía animadamente su punto de vista. 

Intentó permanecer sereno, de inhalar el aire suficiente, de idear alguna respuesta genérica que no lo evidenciara todavía más. 

\- ¿Keith, estás bien? -le preguntó Verónica. 

Al asentir fue incapaz de evitar una segunda ojeada a la forma en que Pidge y Shiro observaban a Curtis, escuchando atentamente. Estaba siendo absurdo, lo sabía. Pero no le gustó nada la forma en que los ojos de Curtis parecieron brillar al hablar con Shiro. 

\- ¿Keith? -llamó Verónica de nuevo- ¿Estás bien? -ella pareció inferir la dirección hacia la que miraba. 

-Sí -se presionó la cabeza- Me mareé un poco. No estaba escuchando. 

-Oh –a Matt la respuesta le pareció suficiente-. Le decía a Verónica que es un poco difícil de creer para mí su historia de que gastará cientos de dólares en un vestido nuevo, peinado y maquillaje para ir con alguien que es “sólo un amigo” -sus dedos dibujaron un par de comillas al aire- a la gala de mañana. ¿No crees que tengo razón? 

-Las mujeres no nos vestimos para ustedes -replicó la señorita McClain-. Todo eso lo voy a usar yo. No él. 

Keith trataba de concentrarse en la, por demás, estúpida pregunta; pero ver la manera en la que Curtis y Shiro parecían coordinarse sin planificación para sostener el siguiente plano de papel, asomando sus cabezas por encima hasta rozar los cabellos, fue la irracional gota que colmó el vaso. 

-¡No digo que las mujeres lo hagan por eso! -exclamó Matt arrepentido- Sólo creo que es un gran chico y harían una linda pareja... 

-Discúlpenme –se excusó Keith al momento que se abría paso entre ambos, encaminándose hacia Shiro. 

Apenas llegó, tiró del brazo de su esposo para llamar su atención. Le hizo trastabillar. Lo abrupto y la falta de delicadeza dejando anonadados a Curtis y Pidge. Haló lo suficiente a Shiro para alcanzar a plantarle un beso. Sólo fue una presión de labios nada ostentosa, absurdamente larga; pero lo en verdad insólito del suceso fue la mirada descaradamente retadora que le lanzó a Kirk Curtis. 

Un segundo. Ése fue todo el tiempo que se necesitó para sumergir a los atónitos presentes en el más incómodo de los silencios, buscando por cualquier indicio capaz de negar que aquello... no fue lo que pareció.

**(ESTE DEMASIADO LARGO ONE-SHOT TERMINA EN LA PARTE DOS...)**


	2. Parte 2

*********

Alcanzó a dar una estocada en la espalda del droide alteano al esquivar el último golpe. Keith contrarrestó rápidamente la lanza que cayó hacia él en picada, colocando la espada como escudo; le propinó un puntapié detrás de la rodilla, desestabilizándolo. Dio entonces un giro sobre sí mismo, derribando a su contrincante con un golpe violento de la cuchilla. 

El gladiador, tendido en el suelo, trataba de levantarse, el sistema hidráulico de las articulaciones rechinando inservible. Keith, iracundo, le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango del cuchillo, dislocando el mecanismo del cuello. 

-Terminar sesión de entrenamiento nivel diez –vio cómo el robot fue tragado por una trampilla en el suelo. Se puso en guardia, sin apenas tomar aliento-. Iniciar sesión de entrenamiento nivel once. 

Un segundo gladiador se lanzó hacia él desde la compuerta del techo. 

Mientras eludía y afrontaba los ataques, la mente de Keith bullía tumultuosa: 

Se sentía tan estúpido, tan tonto, tan humillado. Repasaba en su memoria los ojos atónitos de sus amigos, la victimada posición de Curtis, la expresión de Shiro; ese nefasto, ridículo e infantil arrebato que se tradujo en la forma de un beso territorial y una mirada fulminante. Quiso darse una patada a sí mismo. ¿No habría sido más maduro escribirle “propiedad de Keith” en la frente? ¿Haberle orinado encima como un perro mal adiestrado? 

Su espada impactó con tal fuerza la lanza del gladiador que éste retrocedió por el impulso. Comenzó a asestar golpe tras golpe, el oponente perdiendo terreno cada que trataba de hacer frente a la enorme cuchilla. Keith no iba a detenerse. 

Luego, como si las cosas no pudiesen empeorar, Matt intentó cortar la tensión con una broma estúpida, Pidge le dio un pisotón al tiempo que Shiro –no entendió bien por qué- lo riñó también por lo que parecía el reclamo a una conversación pasada. Verónica intentó tranquilizarlos, enfrascándose en una nueva discusión con Pidge sobre cómo era ella la que estaba sobre reaccionando. Kirk Curtis se mantuvo estático todo el tiempo. 

De pronto, el droide le asestó un golpe en el costado izquierdo. El dolor agudo le hizo caer sobre una rodilla: no llevaba armadura ni equipo de protección. Se puso de pie fúrico, embistiendo el cuerpo metálico con la espada como palanca. Propinó una cuchillada tras otra, sin piedad, sin reservas. 

La voz de Shiro fue autoritaria cuando lo separó del resto. “No quieras usar ese tono conmigo, Takashi” le había respondido Keith entre dientes “No eres ni mi capitán ni mi líder. ¡Eres mi esposo!”. El capitán Shirogane se mantuvo firme al responder: “Pero ésta es mi nave y ellos son mi tripulación”. Algo debió ver en sus ojos, puesto que se suavizó de repente para preguntarle qué le sucedía, para recalcarle lo extraño de su comportamiento desde esa mañana, suplicarle que hablara con él. 

¡No! ¡Claro que no! 

Corrió hacia el robot. En el exacto momento que éste alzó la lanza, Keith se deslizó por el suelo a gran velocidad entre sus piernas, se puso de pie de un salto, atizándole una enorme cuchillada en la espalda mecánica; el cableado expuesto chisporroteaba con electricidad. 

Entonces Verónica, insegura, le recordó al capitán los asuntos por atender en el puente. Shiro le insistió un poco más, pero desde luego no cedió. Y se fue con ellos. ¡Con ese maldito de Kirk Curtis! 

Empuñó el mango de la espada, clavando la hoja directo en el pecho del gladiador, en un mortal –de haber sido humano- ángulo descendente. El gladiador dio una sacudida y se desactivó. Tuvo que patearlo y tirar a la vez para lograr desatascar la cuchilla. 

Respiró agitado, todavía furioso, aunque con la polvorienta luz de la templanza, preguntándose qué sucedería ahora. Definitivamente sería un tema sobre el que Shiro insistiría. Podía irse a la cama sin cenar, pero compartían la misma habitación, así que no es como si pudiese evadirlo para siempre. 

Se presionó las mejillas ardientes de vergüenza, la humillante película volvió a correr por su cabeza. Sus manos ascendieron ásperas por los parpados hasta peinarle hacia atrás el cabello levemente empapado de sudor, se lisonjeó la también humedecida playera negra. Es que... Kirk Curtis parecía un hombre tan centrado, maduro, decente; y luego aparecía él haciendo semejante estupidez. Sí, ahora se daba una idea factible de cómo ese futuro encajaba plausible a esta realidad. 

Al final, tal vez ni Allura ni Krolia tenían razón. 

Se movió, notando al gladiador que seguía inerte en el suelo. 

-Terminar secuencia de entrenamiento nivel once –dio la orden y la nave volvió a activar la trampilla. 

Caminó hasta la banca en la que reposaba su chaqueta roja, bebiendo copiosamente de la botella de agua. 

- _Viejo, espero que puedan reparar ese trozo de chatarra._

Reconoció la voz sin necesidad de verificación. 

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lance? -interrogó hastiado. Se colocó la mano en la cintura, apurando de nuevo la botella de agua- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? 

-Vaya que lo noté -lo escuchó ironizar-. De verdad destrozaste a ese droide. 

Se giró para verlo: esa eterna expresión petulante, las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, la ropa que –a diferencia suya- ostentaba casual. 

-Era una sesión de entrenamiento -clarificó Keith, fingiendo no captar la indirecta. 

-Oh, así que decidiste aprovecharla para que reemplacen los gladiadores -resolvió sarcástico-. Muy práctico. 

Keith le fulminó con la mirada. 

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lance? -repitió amenazante-. Si vienes a fastidiar, déjame decirte que no estoy de humor, así que, si no quieres que tu cabeza sea lo siguiente que destroce, te sugiero... 

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -lo interrumpió. Una petición sin bromas, exigencias o falsa arrogancia. 

La bahía de entrenamiento de la Atlas quedó en silencio. La ira llameante en el interior de Keith pareció amainar al percibir la vulnerabilidad de aquellos ojos azules. 

-Seguro -respondió suave, guardándose el ahora pequeño cuchillo. 

Prefirió sentarse en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la banca. Flexionó la rodilla en alto para descansar el brazo, la otra pierna estirada sobre el suelo reluciente. Lance tomó aquella pose laxa como una invitación, sentándose de piernas cruzadas a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, cada uno meditando su propia incertidumbre. 

-Eres muy difícil de encontrar si te lo propones, ¿ya te lo había dicho? -Lance parecía un poco más relajado. 

-Sí -sonrió en la remembranza de una agradable puesta de sol- ¿Cómo me encontraste esta vez? 

-Adiviné -la respuesta sonó evasiva, incapaz de pasar desapercibida-. Fui a tu habitación y no estabas. ¿Dónde más podría ser en tu día libre? -el intento por encubrirse lo evidenció aún más. Lo notó en la ceja arqueada de Keith, en sus ojos inquisitorios. Predecible, se excusó frenético-: Yo, como haría cualquier persona normal en su día libre, me levanté tarde, jugué videojuegos. ¿Tú? Bueno, tú siempre has sido algo _workaholic,_ ¿no? Ni siquiera creo que sepas relajarte. 

-Lance -reprendió. Se estaba volviendo a irritar-. Mejor dime ya qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo –insistió ansioso. Lo último que deseaba era saber si su patética escena de celos se había convertido en la _comidilla_ de la IGF Atlas. 

-Perdón -se disculpó, desapareciendo en él todo rastro de excitación-. Es sólo que necesitaba contarle a alguien... pero sé que Hunk sería demasiado dulce para no ser franco; Pidge me recalcaría todo el tiempo lo idiota que soy; Verónica me sugirió que ni me le acercara a Shiro –eso le provocó una punzada a Keith-; pero, como líder, mi opción obvia siempre fuiste tú. 

-Yo ya no soy tu líder -le recordó. Al fin y al cabo, él era un embajador activo en las filas de Marmora, y Lance un celebre piloto de caza-. No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. 

-Pero eres mi amigo –responde Lance. Su declaración no es nueva, pomposa ni mucho menos poética; pero resulta suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. 

Más cómodo, imita la postura de Keith. 

-Fui a Nueva Altea hace el mes pasado -inició sereno, tal si se tratara de una impersonal anécdota-. Tuve varias misiones largas, estresantes, así que pedí una semana libre. Tú sabes, para relajarme, estar con mi novia –se encogió de hombros, haciendo hincapié en la naturalidad de sus intenciones-. Allura estuvo de acuerdo, incluso se escuchó feliz –la sonrisa radiante de la chica se reprodujo en su rostro-. Imaginarás lo emocionado que estuve todo el camino. Tenía semanas sin verla; pero cuando llegué me recibió Coran. Y no me mal entiendas, no es que no me guste que un amigo me estruje hasta asfixiarme... pero esperaba verla a ella. 

>>Estaba muy ocupada y lo lamentaba. Nos reuniríamos por la noche –hizo un gesto de rendición-. Está bien, está bien. Es una reina, así que es normal que tenga mucho más trabajo que todos nosotros juntos. No quise ser un novio pesado ni exigente -pausó-. Nos vimos en la cena. Ella fue adorable, encantadora y la vi más hermosa que nunca -lucía embelesado, sumergido en medio de una imagen mental que, ya fuese exacerbada o fiel, trazaba la tan bien conocida belleza de la reina de Nueva Altea-. Pasamos la noche juntos. Y tengo que decirte que, después de una _larga_ abstinencia... 

- _Lance..._ –lo riñó. No iba a escuchar eso. No, claro que no. 

-Oh, sí, lo siento –se quejó el aludido-. Olvidé que a ti sólo te gustan los hombres... bueno, _tu_ hombre -movió las cejas, sugerente. 

\- ¿Quieres callarte y continuar? -exigió, notablemente sonrojado. ¡Lance McClain y su maldito doble sentido! 

-Sí, sí, perdón -su dejo era aún burlón antes de retomar la seriedad de su narrativa-: Se levantó muy temprano y casi todo el día lo pasé con Coran. La vi como cinco _doboshes_ a la hora del almuerzo y de nuevo hasta la cena -lamentó-. Otra vez: no creas que no disfruto la compañía de Coran; pero mi idea de _una semana romántica con mi novia_ no incluye escuchar anécdotas del rey Alfor, jugar con Yalmors, ni oír locuras sobre bigotes TODO el día. Aunque debo decir que la parte de jugar con los niños alteanos siempre es bastante buena. Así fue toda mi semana –esta vez comenzaba a denotar frustración-. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? 

Keith no ejerció ademán alguno. La situación no era similar a la suya, pero reconocía la frustrante indignación. 

-Claro que no lo sabes -asumió McClain-. ¿Cómo lo vas a entender si Shiro y tú no pueden quitarse los ojos de encima? ¡Justo de eso le hablé a Coran!: todo el tiempo que se conocen, los años que llevan juntos, los meses que tienen casados y todavía te derrites cuando te toca; o se besuquean a escondidas por toda la nave como si fueran dos adolescentes –la alusión al momento que Lance presenció (e interrumpió) la semana anterior, le hizo bordear entre el fastidio y la vergüenza. 

-Que Shiro y yo hagamos esas cosas no quiere decir que todas las parejas enamoradas tienen que hacerlas - ¡qué bochornoso sonaba aquello en voz alta!-. Cada relación es diferente. 

-Pero ustedes lo hacen porque trabajan demasiado, están ocupados y así se expresan lo mucho que se extrañan -recalcó Lance-. ¡Se ven a diario! ¡A veces Allura y yo no nos vemos durante meses y recibo _esto_! -se interrumpió a sí mismo, aclaratorio-: No es que ella tenga que dedicarse a mí. No. Es una reina y por supuesto que yo jamás le diría qué hacer, pero -tomó un respiro, eligiendo las mejores palabras para expresarse-… viejo, ustedes son tan afortunados. Todos en la Atlas, en el Cuartel, en el universo entero lo saben; y yo ni siquiera sé si a mi novia le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. 

-Claro que sí. No digas tonterías -reprochó un poco brusco. Quiso revelarle que Allura no compartía esas inferencias, que lo amaba tanto como él a ella, lo desolada que se sentía; pero prometió no hacerlo-. También tenemos nuestros problemas: por ejemplo, le molesta que no cierro la puerta de la ducha después de usarla; ¿crees que yo trabajo demasiado? Detesto tener que esperarlo despierto porque no puede dejar nada para el día siguiente. He tenido que sacarlo a rastras de su oficina; y -rodó los ojos, bufando despectivo- tengo que escuchar su discurso sobre lo riesgoso que es desmantelar campamentos druidas cuando la entrega de provisiones es mucho más segura y es menos el tiempo que estoy fuera de la Tierra. 

\- ¡Pero todo eso es porque se extrañan!... ok, lo de la ducha no. Además, no es como que sean peleas _de verdad_. 

- _Ésas_ casi siempre son mi culpa –se lamentó Keith, pellizcándose fuertemente el puente de la nariz a modo de reprimenda. Lance lo miró curioso, aguardando por la explicación. Suspiró, resignado-. Hice una estupidez en la tarde, y... 

\- ¿¡Pelearon!? -interrogó, agudizando la voz dramáticamente. 

-No. Grites –le amenazó entre dientes, frotándose el oído. Lo penetrante del chillido lo había sobresaltado-. ¿Por qué todos se ponen así a la más ligera sospecha de que peleamos? ¿De verdad están esperando que yo lo estropee o algo así? -después de todo, recibió la misma reacción de Coran, Allura y Krolia. 

-Viejo, es porque están hechos el uno para el otro -respondió cual certeza-. Si dos personas como ustedes no funcionan juntas, ¿qué esperanza nos queda a los demás? -notó cómo su comentario no pareció animar a Keith en absoluto- ¿Fue por lo que pasó después del almuerzo? 

-Ay, por favor, dime que no lo sabe todo el mundo -suplicó, cubriéndose el rostro para evidenciar la total humillación. 

-Creo que no –repuso Lance-. Verónica me lo dijo, pero es porque es mi hermana -añadió rápido-, no porque lo ande divulgando por ahí. Le pregunté por ti cuando te estaba buscando. Me contó lo que pasó y dijo que ni siquiera se me ocurriera molestar a Shiro. También me dijo que Acxa está preocupada por ti. 

\- ¿Por eso supiste dónde estaba? -eso tenía más sentido 

-Imaginé que necesitarías desahogarte, así que la bahía de entrenamiento pareció lo lógico -se cruzó de brazos, regodeándose orgulloso de sí mismo. 

\- ¿Sabes si Shiro está molesto? -quiso saber el ex paladín negro. 

-Ni idea –se encogió de hombros-. Pero, oye, sentirse celoso es normal. Aunque no estuvo bien hacer una _escena_ -guardó silencio, tratando de ser comprensivo-. ¿Quieres hablar de eso, amigo? 

-No -negó. No quería relatar _aquello_ otra vez. Intentando abordar la versión a medias de Allura, preguntó-: ¿sucedió algo más cuando te fuiste de Nueva Altea? 

Lance estiró las piernas, meditando cabizbajo. Su mirada clavada en un punto inespecífico del suelo. Keith le observó atento, detectando una mescolanza de emociones: ansiedad, culpa, melancolía, convicción. A ninguna pudiendo designar como la clara campeona. 

-Estábamos en la habitación -prosiguió-. Yo empacaba. Me iría en una _varga_. Me resigné, me sentía deprimido cuando me besó y me dijo que estuvo muy contenta por haberme visto pero se despedía en ese momento debido a un compromiso –su semblante volvió a cambiar-. Eso me enfureció y comencé a reclamarle que de todas maneras a ella le daba lo mismo si yo estaba ahí o no. Ni siquiera la dejé hablar. Cuando empecé no pude parar –se cubrió el rostro, arrepentido-. Le dije que si está conmigo por volver de la muerte gracias a Azul no tenía por qué sentir que me debía algo –inconscientemente, se tocó las marcas alteanas en los pómulos-, que a fin de cuentas aceptó salir conmigo para superar a Lotor –se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara, estrujándose las facciones un poco. 

\- ¿Tú de verdad crees todo eso? -interpuso Keith, alerta. 

-No negaré que lo he pensado más veces de las que me gustaría admitir -declaró apesumbrado-. Ella es tan hermosa, inteligente, poderosa, independiente, diplomática, una líder, y en mis peores días me pregunto qué vio en mí -lo dicho por Lance haló de una hebra muy sensible dentro de Keith: de cuando en cuando, miraba a Shiro desde abajo, hacia las alturas, brindando adjetivos idénticos y formulándose similares preguntas. 

>>Estuve muy enojado con ella toda la semana siguiente -prosiguió, tomándole por sorpresa-. Me pregunté por qué estoy yo en esta relación -notó la alarmada reacción en los ojos violeta-. Por supuesto que la amo -afirmó, dando respuesta a la pregunta sin enunciar-. Pero necesitaba saber si estoy con ella por las razones correctas -pausó-. Pensé mucho: si acaso me aferraba a una relación fallida sólo por amor, por temer perderla otra vez –ambos sabían que se refería al horrendo y triste año que fue para Lance antes de recuperarla: el último acto de Voltron previo a perderse entre las estrellas. 

-Oye -comenzó Keith. ¡Debía interceder de alguna forma! -, entiendo cómo te sientes y que pensaras en todo eso. Sé lo terriblemente frustrante y desesperanzador que resulta, pero esto es ridículo. Ella te ama y por supuesto que tú la amas. Está bien que tengas preguntas e inseguridades, pero su amor por ti es algo de lo que no deberías dudar nunca –entonces se detuvo. Su propio discurso resquebrajando los esquemas en su cabeza, sacudiendo con su eco por cada rincón, regresando su forma a lo hasta entonces abstracto. ¿No estaba haciendo lo mismo él, acaso? 

-Por supuesto que lo sé -respondió Lance con soltura, con una resolución que jamás había visto en esos ojos-. Lo pensé mucho. Mucho. Mucho. Mucho –cada repetición representada con una entonación diferente, refiriendo a las distintas emociones provocadas-. Llegué a la conclusión de que siempre me voy a sentir inseguro por algo: si podré aprender a vivir lejos de la Tierra, si ella es demasiado para _el paladín más tonto de Voltron_ , si me amará igual por el resto de nuestras vidas –se relamió los labios resecos-. Ninguna de esas cosas las sé... pero tampoco las podré saber si no estoy ahí -las palabras de Lance le roban en aliento cuando las significa para sí mismo-. Es por eso que yo... 

Cuando Lance saca la caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo, la respiración de Keith se engancha, los ojos atónitos se le asoman de las cuencas. 

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta en automático. Sabe qué es y para qué, pero _necesita_ una corroboración verbal. 

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio esta noche –confirma antes de mostrarle la sortija de compromiso: una delicada banda plateada, coronada por un diamante de corte claro. Sencilla, hermosa y elegante, tal como la futura receptora de aquella joya-. Le dije que quería verla para hablar de algo muy serio. Me disculparé por lo que pasó y, quizá con algo de suerte, le demos la noticia a todos durante la gala de mañana. 

-Wow -atinó a decir Keith, no logrando digerir la información del todo-. Yo... uhmm... felicidades, Lance. 

-No me felicites aún -dijo, guardándose de nuevo la cajita de terciopelo azul-. Primero debe aceptar. 

-Me dejas sin habla -concedió-. Pero... wow... ¿matrimonio? ¿No es… precipitado? 

\- ¿Por qué? -debatió- Tenemos saliendo más tiempo que ustedes –señaló desdeñoso la argolla dorada en el anular izquierdo de Keith, resaltando su punto. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es el momento? No quiero sonar pesimista, pero, ¿y si no funciona? Digo, si tienes tantas dudas, ¿cómo puedes tomar esa decisión tan tranquilamente sin saber lo que sucederá? ¿Si te dice que no? -todas sus preguntas son un bombardeo frenético, proyectivo. Piensa en Shiro, en él, en Curtis, en el futuro, en las imágenes oníricas que ya sabe de memoria. 

-Porque, aunque a veces lo olvide, sí estoy seguro de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro -responde tranquilo-. La amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Allura -sonrió-. No sé si ella aceptará. Si no lo hace, está bien, lo volveré a intentar en el futuro. Sólo quiero que sepa que, no importa las tonterías que yo diga, mi corazón es suyo y la voy a esperar... ¿cómo es? -ríe de su propio atrevimiento-: ¿Todo lo que sea necesario? 

Keith se queda estático. 

-Si te soy sincero, nunca creí que tú fueras del tipo de persona que se casaría. Ni el propio Shiro lo creía. El pobre estaba tan asustado -agrega Lance divertido, como si recordara una privada anécdota. Keith no entiende lo abrupto del giro-. Ahora sé que Shiro te ama porque no hay nada más puro, y te pidió matrimonio porque quiere hacerlo para toda la vida –se da un momento para captar el rostro inamovible de Keith, las iris un tanto más brillantes-. Eso mismo quiero yo para nosotros. Sé quién soy y lo que puedo ofrecer –dice y Keith reconoce aquel parafraseo-. Sé hasta dónde pueden llegar mis fuerzas y quiero intentarlo. Escribir nuestro destino. Quizá el de Allura era morir, pero aquí está. Conmigo. Y eso me es prueba suficiente de que el futuro no está escrito. 

Se convierte en un bálsamo, uno que cubre en expectativa y retrospectiva. Las silabas tienen sentido, amoldan y recortan cada pieza hasta volverlas a encajar en su correspondiente sitio. Todas en fragmentaciones no objetivas porque ninguna es tangible, inamovible, ni una verdad buscada; pero brindan una vaga e inexplicable seguridad. Y, de momento, es suficiente. 

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste más listo que yo? -le pregunta Keith, y es la primera sonrisa honesta, pacífica, que Lance ha recibido durante toda la conversación. 

-Siempre supe que sería mejor que tú -ambos ríen-. Sólo, por favor, no le digas a ninguno de los chicos. Puedo aceptar si Allura me rechaza, pero la vergüenza pública es innecesaria. 

-De acuerdo –asiente-. Pero, si Allura te pregunta… por favor dile que te pateé el trasero. 

Lance curva una ceja, confuso. 

Keith vuelve a reír. 

*********

Las luces se encontraban apagadas en las habitaciones que el Capitán de la IGF Atlas compartía con su esposo. 

A merced de la penumbra, Keith Kogane se hallaba recostado en la mullida cama, sobre su costado derecho; el cabello húmedo por la reciente ducha y su cuerpo cubierto por una bata de baño demasiado grande. El juego de luces lunares y artificiales que allanaban las ventanas correteaban por las paredes, trazando los contornos de objetos desdibujados entre la obscuridad. 

La luminosidad era pobre, insuficiente para permitirle apreciar las fotografías en su álbum de bodas, pero lo justo para reconocer los momentos a los que hacían alusión. La quietud, el anonimato de la noche, el silencio, apenas agrietado por el zumbido imperceptible de la nave, la sensación de la tela que lo cubre, de la almohada que yace empapada bajo su cabello; se convierten en una brecha donde se refugia del exterior, y se esconde de aquello que lleva dentro. 

Medita las mismas conclusiones una y otra vez, repite los trozos de discursos ensamblando uno solo, liberando el aire con un suspiro sutil cada que se siente saturado, sobrepasado por la sal y la marea alta. 

De repente escucha el deslizar mecánico de la puerta al abrirse, de nuevo al cerrarse. No se gira. Sabe quién está ahí. Nadie más tiene el código. Los pasos lánguidos pero firmes lo delatan. Keith no se mueve, su oído atento al roce de zapatos que han quedado en la alfombra. 

Espera. 

El colchón se hunde suave, lentamente. Se siente temblar cuando el cuerpo más grande se acuesta detrás suyo. Un brazo humano le rodea la cintura, cauto, despacio, pidiendo permiso en todo momento. Precavidos, los dedos metálicos corren por su cabello mojado, cepillándolo sin un orden. Percibe la nariz ajena que se cuela hasta el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel, de su champú herbal. Envalentonado, el cuerpo se acerca más al suyo, hasta que el pecho tonificado se le presiona en la espalda. Todo el tiempo hay una luz sobrenatural, mágica: sabe pertenece al brazo alteano de su esposo. 

- _Hola, cariño_ -la voz de Shiro es un susurro. Uno dulce, preocupado, ansioso. Se da cuenta que le quiere decir tantas cosas, preguntar otras más; pero, cual caballero, tal marido considerado, se limita a ese simple saludo. 

-Hola –responde también con la misma entonación. 

\- ¿Qué estás mirando? 

Keith ladea el álbum de bodas. Éste se ilumina por la luz azul que Shiro ha traído consigo. Distingue mejor las fotografías: el brindis, su primer vals como matrimonio, el corte del pastel, su madre, los padrinos. Siente la sonrisa nostálgica cuando le besa el hombro descubierto. 

-Lamento mucho la forma en la que te hablé hoy –dice Shiro, tomándolo por sorpresa, presionando más el cuerpo de Keith hacia el suyo-. Tienes razón: no soy tu líder, ni tu capitán. Soy tu esposo y no tengo por qué hablarte de ese modo. Mucho menos frente a otras personas. 

-No – apresura a enmendar-. Tenías razón. Me porté como un cretino. -un beso más se presiona en su cabeza. 

-Estás enojado por Curtis, ¿no? 

El nombre hace que el corazón de Keith palpite enfermizo, trozos de hielo parecen recorrerle los bazos sanguíneos un segundo antes de diluirse. Se pregunta quién de los tres lo delató, aunque ninguno le parezca probable. No responde. 

-Escucha, no es nada y Matt no tendría por qué habértelo dicho... pero ya sabes lo imprudente que puede ser –se explica. 

Keith se libera hasta sentarse en la cama, afrontándolo. Inmediato, Shiro le imita. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunta Keith entonces, arqueando la ceja desorientado. ¿Se ha perdido de algo? 

\- ¿No te contó Matt sobre el _crush_ que, aparentemente, tuvo Curtis conmigo? -luce tan incrédulo como él. 

-No. De hecho, no tenía idea de _eso_ hasta este instante. 

-Oh –se da una palmada en la frente-. Supongo que ahora le debo una disculpa a Matt –Shiro bromea, pero la forma en que Keith calla no es graciosa. Se relame los labios, traga. Sabe que adeuda una nueva aclaración-: No es importante. Matt... se enteró de que Curtis tenía un _crush_ por mí. Tú y yo acabábamos de comprometernos, sólo teníamos seis meses para la planificación; y de verdad no quería ese tipo de chistes o que te sintieras incómodo porque, bueno, Curtis trabaja directamente conmigo en el puente, así que prometió no decirte nada. Ya estabas demasiado nervioso por la boda. La verdad lo había olvidado –se encogió de hombros-. Pero parece ser que el idiota que te lo terminó diciendo fui yo. 

La explicación debió enfurecerlo, enloquecerlo de celos. 

No fue así. 

Keith sabía perfectamente de los suspiros de amor, las miradas embelesadas, los comentarios inapropiados, de los que el capitán Takashi Shirogane era ignorante destinatario. Como esposo, se mostraba tolerante al respecto... después de todo, sucedía desde que era un simple oficial en sus años del Cuartel Galáctico. La época donde Keith no tenía a Shiro, pero Shiro tenía a Adam, luego la misión cerberos; y todo lo que Keith tuvo de él fueron esos mismos suspiros, miradas y comentarios unilaterales, pero en un nivel de devoción que suele usarse para inspirar leyendas. 

Y esa revelación acerca de Kirk Curtis no es tranquilizadora, la señal de alerta brilla tenue; pero no puede evitar sentir ternura de la preocupación infantil de Shiro, de cómo excava en una insignificante irregularidad para justificar lo errático de su conducta. 

-Si no es eso, ¿qué te sucede entonces? -Takashi pregunta, afligido. Keith vuelve a guardar silencio. Shiro separa las piernas para atraerlo hacia sí, acunándolo en su cuerpo, lo abraza contra su pecho. La mano izquierda le recorre la espalda, tranquilizadora, la derecha palpa el cabello húmedo- No tienes qué decírmelo si no quieres. No te voy a obligar. Pero me tienes preocupado, bebé: despertaste de una pesadilla, lo que sucedió con Curtis. Tus ojos -retrocede un poco y le alza del mentón delicadamente. Se miran-… lucen tristes –apenas lo dice, Keith vuelve a refugiársele en el pecho. Lo abraza también. Shiro descansa la mandíbula en la coronilla de su cabeza-. No olvides por favor que soy tu esposo, tu mejor amigo y que no hay nada en este universo que no puedas decirme, que yo no esté dispuesto a escuchar. 

\- ¿Aunque sea una estupidez? -pregunta, pese a saber la respuesta. Se aparta lo suficiente para ver el rostro afable de Shiro. 

-Nada que te tenga así, nada que me digas, puede ser una estupidez. 

-Está bien –acepta. Era algo que ya había decidido contarle de todas formas. 

Keith se distancia un poco más, fuera de los brazos de Shiro. Se anuda la bata de baño y se cubre el hombro. Parece más pequeño en ella, más vulnerable. Shiro repara en que esa bata es suya, en lo bien que se ve con ella. Es un pensamiento sin prioridad, pero lo distrae lo suficiente para permitir a ambos asumir una posición más cómoda. 

Los labios de Keith se separan un par de veces, los vocablos danzándole en la punta de la lengua. Se vuelven a cerrar porque no está seguro de cómo plantearlo. Era como flotar sobre una tabla a la deriva en mar abierto. El viento no soplaba, el agua apenas se movía; pero la superficie debajo de ellos se vuelve más sólida al advertir el agarre firmemente amoroso de la mano que ha tomado la suya. 

-He tenido unos sueños muy extraños -empieza al fin. El sólo pensar en repetir la experiencia resulta martirizante-. Son como versiones distintas de uno mismo: tu boda –traga-. No la nuestra. Tuya. Es el atardecer y te estás casando con alguien más –le duele, es la vez que narra esa historia que más le duele-. Hay sueños donde Allura jamás regresó del Plano Astral. Pero en la mayoría sí está -se moja el labio inferior-. Y hay... hay versiones donde yo soy uno de tus padrinos y otras en las que ni siquiera estoy presente – Pausa. Shiro ofusca su propia intención de intervenir cuando abre la boca en un mudo eco y la cierra de nuevo. Keith sabe que quiere preguntar, pero ha decidido tener paciencia, así que afianza más las manos en su lugar-. Al principio no quise darle importancia. Salía a trabajar, a cumplir con misiones, hacer reportes y al final del día te veía a ti, hacíamos el amor... así que no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Pero cada sueño comenzó a ser más claro, y empecé a preguntarme si significaban algo. 

-Son sólo sueños, Keith –le dice Shiro con voz suave, cual si temiera ahuyentar a una criatura herida que necesita ayuda. Su pulgar le recorre el dorso con la misma gentileza-. No tienen que significar algo. 

Keith le esquiva la mirada. Retira su mano de la de su esposo y siente la tabla tambalearse un poco. 

-Se parecen a las visiones del pasado y futuro que vi con Krolia en el Abismo Cuántico –Sus ojos lo buscan de nuevo, vacilantes. 

No dice más. No espera un comentario nuevo. Nota la respiración que se detiene en el ancho pecho frente a él, las facciones cuya seguridad titubea: el hombre comprende bien las implicaciones atadas a tal declaración; y de pronto vislumbra un pánico que ha visto antes en el espejo. 

\- ¿Dices que...? -Shiro es lo suficientemente valiente para comenzar, pero no para terminar la pregunta. 

-Traté de buscar ayuda, así que hoy hablé con Allura y con Krolia sobre estos sueños -Cuando lo dice, Shiro suelta un jadeo ansioso-. Creí que alguna de ellas podría explicarme, que Allura me diría que se trataba de una realidad alterna. Vimos muchas de ellas durante la pelea con Honerva. Cuando no supo nada, fui con mi mamá -Shiro traga, aprieta los labios y se mordisquea el inferior sutilmente-... tuve TANTO miedo de que confirmara alguno de mis sueños como un destello del futuro… pero ella tampoco estaba segura de nada -resopló-. Me desesperé, creo que hacer esos intentos sólo lo volvió peor. Y luego -chasqueó la lengua-… vi a Kirk Curtis, lo bien que trabajaban juntos y no pude.... 

\- ¿Por qué Curtis? -pregunta ingenuo. Los ojos siderales de Keith se lo dicen todo-. ¿Él es el... _otro novio_? -inquiere pese a saber la respuesta. 

-Sí -asintió abochornado-. No lo supe hasta ese momento. Creo que en realidad no había prestado atención. Pero es él -se aplasta fuertemente los párpados con autodesprecio -. Me dio pánico y me porté como un idiota – lo encara de nuevo, osado y honesto-. Sé que debí ser franco contigo, decírtelo desde el principio. Me habrías dado un discurso tonto, muy cursi y habría elegido creerlo... pero soy tan estúpido -se lamentó despectivo-. Desde que salimos de la Tierra en el león azul aprendí a manejar mi ira, a que no puedo hacer las cosas siempre solo, a no ser tan impulsivo. Me convertí en un líder, en un apoyo para otros, y nunca me di el maldito tiempo para aprender a controlar mis sentimientos -se pellizca el puente de la nariz, frustrado. 

-Amor –le ancla de los hombros, una dulce solicitud de calma, de atención-, te juro que entre Curtis y yo no hay nada. ¿Cómo si te tengo a ti? -le toca la mejilla. Le sonríe. 

-No es eso –responde-. Yo confío en ti completamente - ¿Pero, y si en verdad se trata del futuro? Pienso en la versión de mi sueño donde no estoy. Creo que, en principio, asumir que moriré es lo lógico -dijo sin importancia. Lo había mencionado tantas veces, pero era la primera en la que reflexionaba el asunto-. Claro que tendrías todo el derecho a rehacer tu vida –siente la punzada recorrer del cuerpo de Shiro al suyo, la agitación en las pupilas ajenas-. Si yo muero... 

-No digas eso -irrumpe y lo abraza para no dejarlo ir-. Si sucediera, encontraría la forma de traerte de vuelta –se retira lo suficiente para despejarle la frente y colocar el aleteo de un beso ahí-. Eso a ti no te detuvo. 

-Estoy hablando enserio –sus dedos peinan entre el cabello nevado. Le sacude una pelusa imaginaria del hombro, por encima de la tela negra, justo hasta los detalles dorados-. No quisiera que te privaras de ser feliz con alguien más. 

-Yo también querría que encontraras a alguien más si yo falleciera –concede indulgente. 

Cae en cuenta de que Keith quiere replicar a ello, pero opta por virar su discurso: 

-No –su cabeza niega también-. Yo... SÉ que no podría compartir mi vida, mi felicidad, mis sueños, mi –decirlo lo sonroja-… cuerpo, con alguien que no seas tú. 

Shiro le toma la mano derecha, flexiona la muñeca para plantar un beso justo en la palma. Sus párpados están cerrados. Un delicado contacto, muy húmedo, muy largo. 

\- ¿Tú crees que yo sí? -le pregunta apenas despega los labios, sin soltarlo. 

-Ya estuviste comprometido una vez antes –nota la expresión indescifrable del hombre mayor-. No me mal entiendas. Por supuesto que no te reprocho lo de Adam. Él llegó primero, te hizo feliz, eso me hacía feliz a mí. Yo era un niño de quince años, demasiado tonto, demasiado enamorado de ti por tantos años como para fijarme en alguien más. Después ambos estábamos muy ocupados defendiendo el universo –le acaricia la mejilla-. Has sido, eres y serás el único para mí, Takashi. 

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Keith –besa su palma nuevamente-. Nada cambiará eso. 

Keith le sonríe conmovido. En sus ojos hay luz, una que brilla a través de la confusión nebulosa. 

-Si en esa versión no estoy muerto –retoma. Necesita decirle todo, todo lo que supone, todo lo que siente, todo lo que teme. Shiro aguarda atento-… ¿significa que ya ni siquiera seremos amigos? - lo tantea un instante, baraja las posibilidades. En el segundo que su esposo hace amago de debatir, reanuda-: Pienso entonces en la versión donde soy tu padrino... y creo que ésa es la peor de todas –escupe amargo. La mandíbula se le tensa. Permanece inmóvil hasta que siente la caricia en su cicatriz, pasando por su nariz, hasta los labios. El tierno tacto le hace sentir corpóreo-. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte; por supuesto que quisiera que fueras feliz, pero... yo jamás podría verte casarte con otro. No después de llegar hasta _aquí_ -siente el peso que retrocede de su pecho con esa confesión, permitiéndole hablar, respirar mejor-. No entiendo qué podría hacer para que tú te alejaras de mí así. 

-Keith –lo detiene. Su tono es tan sólido como afectuoso-. No hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer que me haga sacarte de mi vida. Lo siento, pero estás atascado conmigo –le da un guiño bobalicón, infantil, totalmente encantador. 

\- ¿Ni siquiera...? -una sonrisa ridícula le escapa de los labios-… no sé... ¿genocidio? -era tan fácil bromear con él, pese a no tratarse del momento idóneo. 

Shiro rió por lo bajo, disfrutando el juguetón desliz de Keith más que del chiste por sí mismo. 

-Te conozco bien, amor –su rostro aún amoldado de hilaridad-. Tengo una buena idea de lo que harías y lo que no. 

Keith resopla una nueva sonrisa, vencido ante tal verdad indiscutible. Sus dedos palpan la barbilla de Shiro, trazan el fantasma de risa en sus labios, consciente y orgulloso del amor que recibe. 

-Por supuesto que entiendo tu preocupación -prosigue el capitán Shirogane, cepillando lejos el mechón obscuro que caen insistente entre los preciosos ojos violetas-, y la comparto. Desde luego que sí. Pero no hay forma de saber si se trata del futuro, de una realidad alterna o de un simple sueño. Me amas y sabes lo mucho que te amo, así que quizás te estás angustiando por nada. 

-Eso es más o menos lo que Allura y Krolia trataron de decirme -reflexionó-. Me enojé mucho porque ninguna pudo darme una respuesta, una que me tranquilizara; incluso sentí que no le daban importancia a lo que yo decía... no es culpa suya desconocer algo así -asume objetivo-. Pero, aunque ahora lo sé, aunque trato de convencerme de ello, no puedo evitar preocuparme –se palmea el rostro, renegando su testarudez-. ¡Agh! Te dije que era una estupidez... pero así es cómo me siento. 

La mano alteana le presiona la espalda baja, requiriendo atención, recordándole lo sólido de la superficie. 

-Supongamos que sí es el futuro –plantea Shiro. Su voz es la del profesor gentil del Cuartel Galáctico, del líder comprensivo de Voltron, del amigo solidario; pero matizado de la dulzura marital que sólo él conoce-. De serlo, ¿tú permitirías que sucediera? Porque yo no –hay tanta resolución, una tan inmutable que las olas no son capaces de resquebrajar-. Yo jamás. Jamás -enfatiza y espera a que sus miradas se encuentren- te dejaría ir, a menos que ése fuera tu deseo. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que siempre querrás eso? 

-Porque creo que en la vida nos suceden situaciones inesperadas y tomamos decisiones que nunca llegamos siquiera a considerar. Ya sabes, como ser prisionero de alienígenas y decidir salvar el universo –se encoge de hombros, usando su nada gracioso sentido del humor-. Pero también creo que somos quiénes somos, esas decisiones se apegan a nosotros, así que no nos cambian del todo –se inclina para captar el rostro pensativo de su esposo-. Y creo que tú sientes exactamente lo mismo respecto a tu amor por mí. 

Keith asiente, una diminuta sonrisa le tira de los labios. 

-Supongo que me asustó tanto el pensar en el futuro como un hecho, que llegué a olvidarme de quiénes somos -reflexiona-. Hablar con Lance me hizo darme cuenta de que el futuro tal vez no está escrito. 

\- ¿Hablaste con Lance? -enarca una ceja, incrédulo. 

-En realidad él habló conmigo respecto a Allura –capta el interés de Shiro, así que decide continuar-: No puedo decirte mucho, pero tuvieron una pelea y eso le ayudó a poner en perspectiva aspectos importantes de su relación. 

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? -le pregunta, no con curiosidad, sino guiándolo con aquella paciencia que da concentración. Como siempre lo ha hecho. 

-Que la ama -responde. Comprende hacia dónde pretende llevarlo-. Que tiene inseguridades, dudas, que probablemente siempre va a tenerlas, aunque no sean las mismas; pero es donde quiere estar –esas palabras los tocan a ambos, les proyectan, se apropian de ellos-. Y sé que es _aquí_ donde yo quiero estar –le toma la mano. Sus argollas doradas tintinean en un choque accidental. 

-Esas dudas e inseguridades nunca deben ser un impedimento. Yo las tengo todo el tiempo –admite. Le sorprende la mirada anonadada que recibe a cambio-. Vamos, eres más joven que yo, terriblemente atractivo, hermoso sin duda, y con una legión tan extensa de admiradores que a veces no puedo evitar sentirme celoso e intimidado –se mantiene demasiado serio. Hay algo que él también anhela sacarse del pecho-: Casi te pierdo debido a dudas e inseguridades, ¿sabes? 

Es un tema del que han hablado. Más de una vez. Siempre entre la dulzura y el consuelo de su presente. Keith decide no decir nada. Sabe, en un lenguaje muy suyo, en un vínculo muy privado, que es su turno para escuchar: 

-Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, me horroricé de mí mismo. Te vi crecer, siempre fuiste como un hermano menor para mí, fui tu mentor. Dejaste de ser un niño y de pronto me parecías el hombre más fascinante, más sensual del universo; no podía ver tus labios sin querer besarlos, abrazarte era una tortura. No me parecía correcto -pausó-. Hice todo lo posible por desterrar esos sentimientos: viajar en el león verde de regreso a la Tierra, poner distancia entre nosotros mientras buscábamos a Honerva, cualquier cosa que alejara mis pensamientos de ti. Y nos hice daño -toma la mano que aún se apoya sobre la suya. Con fuerza-. Cuando creímos que Allura había muerto, cuando vi a Lance perder al amor de su vida, llorar por ella, me di cuenta de que la vida es corta; que yo me estaba haciendo lo mismo... la diferencia era que tú estabas ahí. Yo podía cambiarlo –le besa el dorso sin dejar de mirar a las iris estelares-. Y lo hice. Siempre lo haré. 

\- ¿Y aun así, después de dos años, tenías miedo de proponerme matrimonio? -en su rostro hay una mueca inquisitiva: es una pregunta que muere por hacer desde su conversación en la bahía de entrenamiento. 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -cuestiona, jocosamente sorprendido. 

-Digamos que a Lance se le escapó -parece satisfecho de la reacción obtenida. 

Shiro ríe de sí mismo, rememorando el pánico sufrido, los consejos solicitados, los intentos fallidos. Parecen tan lejanos ahora. 

-Estaba muy nervioso –entorna los ojos frente a su pasada desgracia-. Me sentía tan inseguro y asustado –confiesa-. No pensé que te atrajera la idea de casarte, no parecías entusiasmado cuando surgía el tema. Incluso llegué a creer que te habías dado cuenta de mis intenciones y sólo me estabas evadiendo -rió de nuevo-. Después de acobardarme en el restaurante, en el hangar, en la gala de ese año, asumí que nunca me atrevería. Cuando pasó lo del comandante Steele -chasqueó la lengua, disgustado-… ese tipo te estaba coqueteando abiertamente. 

-Hasta que –no pudo contener una carcajada- lo saludaste... o más bien, te atravesaste en nuestra conversación con tu mano en mi espalda baja –otra risa estridente-. “¿Nos vamos, mi amor? Que tenga una agradable noche, comandante.” -imitó el fallido tono mesurado. 

-Mira quién habla ahora -reclamó, también con una risa-. Eres muy descarado para decir algo así después de esta tarde. 

-Bien, bien –sigue riendo, alzando los brazos en señal de rendición. 

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que preguntó después? 

-Si eras mi pareja. 

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? 

-Que prácticamente eras mi esposo –recuerda con ternura. 

-Fue cuando me decidí a hacerlo –dice, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento-. Te llevé a pasear al desierto. Tenía argumentos, un discurso, y ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la pregunta cuando dijiste que sí. Literalmente te lanzaste a mis brazos –la emoción de ese día reflejada en su radiante rostro-. ¿Recuerdas lo que respondiste cuando los chicos preguntaron al respecto? 

-Que nunca me había pasado por la mente casarme -parece conmovido-, jamás me lo imaginé. No porque hubiese decidido que no; simplemente no era un pensamiento en mi cabeza. Pero cuando tú me lo pediste... me pareció lo lógico, lo natural. ¿Cómo decirle que no a una vida contigo? 

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, cuando el gris y el violeta se entremezclan en una especie de lavanda, ambos sienten cómo los planetas se alinean, poco a poco volviendo a girar en sus órbitas. 

- _Ésta_ es la vida que quiero tener siempre –proclama Shiro-. Lo dije en mis votos: quiero estar contigo, amarte el resto de mi vida. Ser tu apoyo, tu amigo, tu amante. Como lo prometí. 

-Y tú siempre cumples tus promesas –lo dice, tratando de enaltecer una cualidad, ninguna reclamación. 

-No es porque me jacte de ser un hombre que cumple sus promesas –se apresura a corregir-. Te lo prometí porque, de todas las personas en el universo, eres el único al que deseo cumplírselo. 

Como aquel día en el desierto, se lanza a sus brazos. Es descoordinado porque la enorme bata le da poca movilidad, aparatoso porque el impulso de sus piernas cruzadas es insuficiente; pero Shiro lo recibe igual. Su mejilla descansa en los fuertes pectorales, aspirando el aroma familiar, la certidumbre de estar en casa. Su mente tropieza con la reconfortante idea de que, tal vez, han cambiado el futuro antes, y no hay nada que les evitaría reescribir las estrellas. 

Sus cuerpos, poco a poco, aciertan una postura más cómoda: Shiro se recuesta en la cabecera de la cama, su boca apoyada en el hombro descubierto. Keith, de espaldas a él, relajado en el fornido pecho, su cintura rodeada por los grandes brazos. Permanecen así por un largo rato. 

\- ¿Mejor? -murmura Shiro, cosquilleándole la piel con su aliento, rompiendo así la afonía imperante. 

-Sí -suelta un suspiro de alivio justo después. 

\- ¿No más drama? -pregunta burlón. 

\- Supongo que no -ríe histérico-. Perdón, caí en pánico. 

Shiro ríe también, abrazándole con más fuerza. 

-¡Agh! -se queja Keith divertido-. ¿Por qué después de todos estos años siempre terminas consolándome como cuando era un niño? 

-Porque es lo que hacemos, bebé: yo te oriento, te consuelo. Tú me salvas. Y _ésa_ -le toca la punta de la nariz- sí es la verdadera base de nuestro matrimonio. 

-También lo fue de mis votos matrimoniales –concede jovial. 

-Así que no te preocupes más. Estaremos preparados, sea cual sea el futuro. 

Shiro se inclina para besarle la mejilla. Keith, prediciendo el acto, le toma del mentón, ladeando su propia cabeza lo suficiente para guiarlo hasta sus labios. Ambos cierran los ojos, disfrutando el contacto suave, aleteos frágiles que aceleran cuando las lenguas se tocan. 

Sin detener el beso, Keith se vuelve hacia él, hincándose entre las piernas que se separan para recibirlo. El nuevo ángulo hace a Shiro enderezar la espalda, elevarse lo más posible para recobrar el acceso profundo a la boca ajena. Sus manos le sujetan de las estrechas caderas, mientras siente el agarre firme que lo sostiene del rostro. Abre los párpados, apreciando cómo la bata ha descendido hasta descubrir el pectoral izquierdo. 

\- Keith –susurra gutural en sus labios. Kogane aprovecha la apertura para dar una lamida y besarlo aún más profusamente-. ¿Quieres hacer esto ahora? -no es que él mismo no lo desee, pero dada la reciente situación... 

-Contigo siempre quiero hacer _esto_ –se separa sólo lo justo para responder -. Además, por la mañana dijiste que continuaríamos esta noche- oprime más el rostro hacia el suyo, devorándole la boca. 

Es todo lo que necesita escuchar. 

Su mano humana acaricia el pezón descubierto, asegurándose de rozar la palma con delicada provocación. Keith abre los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado por la sensación; finalmente libera su boca para soltar un suspiro. Los dedos se enroscan en los pómulos de Shiro, sin clavar las uñas, sin romper el contacto visual. Sus pupilas dilatadas a casusa del deseo que lo atraviesa. 

Rápidamente, el antiguo paladín rojo escurre la afelpada bata hasta que la prenda se acumula alrededor de su cintura, revelando el torso pálido. Las manos de Shiro recorren el contorno de su cuerpo, trazando las curvas; alcanza a avistar el miembro que ha comenzado a endurecerse. Su lengua saliva un camino entre ambos pezones expuestos, mordisqueando ocasionalmente. 

-Ah –gime Keith, arqueándose por más contacto-. Sin juegos previos, Takashi –exige-. Te necesito. 

-Como tú quieras, _gatito_ –ahoga una sonrisa sobre la piel sensible. Adora ese sobrenombre; el dormitorio es el único lugar donde puede usarlo sin recibir objeciones. 

Los dedos ansiosos de Keith abren la chaqueta de capitán; negligentes, le hacen perder un botón durante su urgente ejecución. No le importa. Shiro se desliza fuera de ella y, sin pausa alguna, es empujado hacia atrás por el movimiento de su propia playera interior pasando por su cabeza. 

Shiro sumerge la mano alteana entre la tela derramada, tomando el pene de Keith para dar una sacudida exploratoria. 

-Hnmmm... S-Shiro –las rodillas que lo sostienen flaquean, cayendo en el amplio regazo. Se sujeta de los omóplatos de su esposo para conservar algo de equilibrio. 

-Te tengo –le respira en el cuello, justo antes de lamer ahí. 

-T-Tienes demasiada ropa –sus manos, igual de impacientes, le desabrochan el cinturón, tirando de los pantalones. 

Palpa la enorme erección que comienza a apretar en la ropa interior de Shiro. 

-Uff... Keith –gime entre dientes-. ¿Ya no puedes esperar, eh? 

-Sabes que no –lo besa de nuevo cuando su pelvis se aprieta más hacia él, rodando sus caderas sobre el miembro palpitante del estoico capitán de la IGF Atlas, decidido a derribar esa fachada. 

-Necesito salir de estos pantalones, cariño –le dice. 

Keith salta fuera de su regazo inmediatamente. Shiro se apresura, pateando sus pantalones y la ropa interior hasta arrojarlos al suelo. Se queda sentado al borde de la cama cuando capta a su esposo frente a él: Keith lo mira sensual, con esos ojos -más alienígenas que humanos- llenos de estrellas, nebulosas, de galaxias que estallan, renacen y se expanden dentro ellos; ojos glaciales cuando impera el desinterés, ojos ardientes en el calor de la batalla, en el deseo carnal. Como ahora. Le ve pasar los dedos entre el cabello de ébano, lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, provocativo; desanuda y deja caer el resto de la enorme prenda sobre la alfombra, liberando su erección, quedando completamente desnudo para él. 

Shiro se muerde el labio inferior, reprimiéndose. Un jadeo se le atora en la garganta. Se deleita con el resto de la vista: los hombros anchos, el pecho moldeado, el torso largo, el abdomen plano, la cintura pequeña; luego esa curva en su cadera que tanto lo enloquece, el miembro orgullosamente erguido por encima de las largas y torneadas piernas. Aún entre la penumbra, puede distinguir el rubor que se extiende desde sus mejillas, los ojos vidriosos donde ha explotado una súper nova. 

-Ven aquí, bebé -lo hala de la cintura. 

Dócil, Keith se deja guiar hasta colocarse de nuevo sobre Shiro, a horcajadas en los muslos. Sus pies cuelgan descuidados por el borde, y el colchón se hunde un poco más en la orilla donde se encuentran. El contacto de sus pieles calientes los estremece. Las manos más delicadas pasan por el amplio pecho, delineando el paisaje cartográfico de las cicatrices con la punta de los dedos; la piel tensa, amoldada a los músculos prominentes, a los marcados abdominales. 

\- ¿Quieres que lo chupe? -la mano exploradora se cuela entre sus cuerpos, tomando el pene de Shiro para darle un apretón, aguardando por una respuesta. 

-Ah –jadea-. Creí que no querías juegos previos. 

Keith se encoge de hombros, asestándole un par de tirones mientras se relame los labios. 

Y esa ufanidad es tan erótica que no puede más que reclamar sus labios con necesidad y ninguna cortesía. 

-No -resopla Shiro, besuqueando la línea de su fina mandíbula -. Quiero estar dentro de ti. 

Keith se lleva dos dedos a la boca, chupándolos; los labios lo suficientemente abiertos para que Shiro pueda apreciar la salivación incitativa de su lengua casqueando entre ellos. Se asegura de que lo esté mirando a los ojos cuando los dedos mojados bajan entre sus propias piernas para comenzar a abrirse a sí mismo. 

-Pues, date prisa –resopla, balanceando las caderas para darse mejor acceso. Su trasero roza en la enorme erección. 

-Me vas a matar, bebé –dice, tratando inútilmente de mantener la compostura. 

Keith esboza una arrogante media sonrisa. 

¡Suficiente! 

Shiro se pone de pie, sosteniéndole de la parte posterior de los muslos y lo besa de nuevo antes de arrojarlo de espaldas a la cama. Keith se ríe por el arrebato predecible; pero su petulante expresión desaparece cuando es agarrado por la cintura para voltearlo sobre el colchón. Se incorpora en sus manos y rodillas, temblando con anticipación. Escucha la mano alteana flotar hasta la mesilla de noche, hurgar en el cajón mientras la palma humana le recorre la columna vertebral, descendiendo hasta amasarle uno de sus glúteos, acariciarle los sensibles muslos. 

Escucha el chasquido de la tapa. De inmediato siente el dedo lubricado, grueso, moverse en su interior. La entereza de Keith se tambalea, haciéndole caer sobre sus codos. 

-Eres tan perfecto –aparece la presión de un segundo dedo, ambos retorciéndose impacientes pero cuidadosos-, tan sexy –siente las yemas metálicas juguetear con sus pezones, el peso del pecho que se presiona sobre su espalda. Keith gira la cabeza tanto como lo permite su posición para toparse con las pupilas dilatadas, sus bocas apenas se alcanzan en un choque desordenado de lenguas. Le besan el hombro en compensación-. Tan dulce, tan bueno para mí –un tercer dedo. 

El peso del otro cuerpo se retira de encima suyo, concentrándose en abrirlo apropiadamente. Hay más lubricante. Keith se siente salivar entre jadeos. Los movimientos de Shiro se han vuelto innecesariamente lentos, tortuosos. 

-Más -gimotea-. No juegues conmigo, Takashi... ah... dame más -oscila sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto. 

De pronto los grandes dedos se retiran. No hay movimiento de ningún tipo. Antes de que pueda asomarse por encima del hombro para entender lo que sucede, un escalofrío estridente le recorre desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de las orejas cuando siente la lengua de Shiro en su interior. Los pulgares separándole para darse un mejor acceso. Inercial, se deja caer sobre su propio pecho, enterrando el rostro entre las sabanas, abriendo aún más las piernas y empujando su trasero hacia la boca codiciosa. Necesita más. Más de eso. 

\- ¡S-SHIRO! -jadea- Por favor... ah... yo... 

Vuelve a detenerse. 

-Oh, lo olvidé -fraudulentamente inocente, se retira con una última, una muy lenta lamida-... sin juegos previos. ¿Cierto, gatito? 

\- ¡Maldito hijo de...! 

Shiro vuelve a girarlo, con facilidad. La espalda de Keith cruje en el colchón mientras lo besa de nuevo, intensamente, sujetándole de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Gimen en la boca del otro cuando sus erecciones se frotan, húmedas y adoloridas. La mano alteana lo suelta, buscando entre sus vientres para restregarlas juntas. 

\- ¡AH! -grita. Pero no, Keith Kogane, ex líder de Voltron, agente de élite de La Espada de Marmora, embajador de Nueva Daibazar tiene su orgullo - ¡No creas que...! -comienza a protestar de nuevo. 

-Eres tan hermoso –dice, igual que la primera vez que hicieron el amor, igual que todas las veces que se lo ha dicho; y todo reclamo se desvanece. El rosa en sus mejillas se intensifica, las palabras lo desarman-. Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, tal vez la persona más hermosa en todo el universo. 

Keith desvía la mirada, abochornado. Shiro le presiona un beso en la frente. Lo hace mirarlo de nuevo. 

-Te amo –le dice sin vacilación, y Keith no puede dejar de asombrarse por la manera abrupta en que su esposo puede pasar de ser deliberadamente sucio, a ser el hombre más dulce y cursi de la Tierra con tal facilidad. Pero le encanta. 

-También te amo, Takashi –responde con la misma devoción. 

\- ¿Estás listo, bebé? -la solicitud es más una cortesía cuando alinea su pene, presionando la entrada ahora dilatada. 

-Sí -asiente, inhala-. Hazme tuyo. 

-Ya eres mío -lo besa. 

Ambos saben que no es posesión, que no es acerca de propiedad; sino de fervoroso afecto, de amor puro, de estrellas sin nombre que se agrupan en constelaciones recién descubiertas. 

Shiro separa los muslos cremosos con caricias, posicionándose mejor entre las largas piernas al empujar, Keith sacude el cuerpo hacia adelante, forzando aquel turgente sexo a hundirse más profundamente en él. Arquea la espalda y se sujeta de las sábanas, recibiendo la abrumadora invasión familiar. 

-Cariño, mírame -le pide. 

Keith parpadea los ojos abiertos, inseguro de cuándo los cerró. Se encuentra con la mirada atenta, preocupada de Shiro, como siempre lo está en el primer empuje. 

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta. Es un hábito sobrado; pero de otro modo, no sería el hombre considerado, amable y maravilloso con el que se casó. 

-S-Sí -responde-. Claro que sí. Ahhhh –se mueve un poco y un espasmo le recorre el cuerpo, comprimiéndose alrededor del duro miembro en su interior. Ve el efecto devastador en el rostro de Shiro-. Uff –resopla una risa histriónica-. ¿Alguna vez me voy a acostumbrar a lo grande que eres? 

Shiro sonríe y sus dientes chocan cuando Keith lo hala de la nuca para un nuevo beso, sosteniendo su peso sobre el codo para inclinarse mejor hacia él. Ronronea en sus labios. 

Shiro comienza a moverse sin más ceremonias, seguro de que Keith se ha ajustado lo suficiente. Lo penetra suave y superficial al principio. El placer empieza a bullir en gimoteos y siente cómo las piernas alrededor de su cintura se sujetan con ahínco, cómo las paredes internas lo succionan, clamando por más. 

-Te sientes tan delicioso –murmura contra su boca, siente los arañazos en su espalda, tan lejos como los dedos de Keith pueden aferrarse a él-. Tan apretado... tan perfecto alrededor de mí, gatito. 

-Estás... ¡ah!¡S-shiro!... tan profundo -grita a casusa de una embestida particularmente fuerte-. ¡SHIRO! ¡Ahí! ¡Más duro! 

Las estocadas de Shiro se aceleran, intentos frenéticos de golpear en el mismo punto dentro de Keith. Conforme aumenta la velocidad escucha las bofetadas de piel contra piel con mayor claridad, cada que su pelvis golpea en los glúteos redondos como entra y sale de aquel cuerpo perfecto en embestidas que se tornan frenéticas. 

La erección de Keith se balancea entre ellos, lo suficientemente húmeda por el líquido preseminal. Una advertencia de lo que viene. Cuando Shiro lo toma para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo delirante de sus caderas, los ojos de Keith se abren, resplandeciendo en un amarillo brillante, los colmillos se asoman. Él no parece notarlo. Pero Shiro sí; no es la primera vez que pierde el control, y nada nunca le ha parecido más majestuoso. 

\- ¡AH!... ¡TAKASHI!... ¡ah!... voy a... ¡me voy a...! -le clava los dedos en los hombros, aprieta los párpados, lágrimas de placer se le deslizan por las mejillas. 

-Hazlo, h-hazlo, gatito –sigue embistiendo, la cama cruje violenta debajo de ellos-. Vamos, ven por mí, cariño -su voz resopla gutural. Lo masturba con más fuerza-. Te tengo. Vamos, Keith –suplica-… y-yo también voy a acabar. 

-¡Dentro!... ¡C-Córrete dentro de mí! ¡Lléname! ¡Shiro! ¡Takashi! ¡Por favor! -grita, ruega, sintiendo el calor que se agita en sus entrañas. 

Su pelvis sigue arremetiendo, impiadosa; su mano continúa moviéndose de arriba a abajo. Pero su mente se congela. No es que Keith no adore tanto como él cuando se viene en su interior, pero no es algo que hacen a menudo: Keith detesta inventar excusas risibles para correr al sanitario cuando siente alguna inesperada evidencia de la noche anterior deslizársele entre las piernas. No obstante, no existe nada en el mundo entero que le negaría a su hermoso esposo. 

-¡TAKASHI! -chilla, ahogando su voz con un mordisco en el hombro de Shiro. Los colmillos rompen la piel antes de retraerse. Su cuerpo se sacude en una fuerte liberación, eyaculando entre ambos vientres. 

Shiro lo sostiene de las caderas, follándolo más fuerte, persiguiendo su propio placer dentro del cuerpo flexible. Keith llora, gimotea, grita por la sobre estimulación. 

-¡KEITH! -ruge Shiro cuando se corre en su interior, llenándolo con su semen. Continúa empujando mientras cabalga su propio orgasmo, derramando fuera el fluido sobrante, hasta que se queda sin fuerzas. 

Toman un momento. Ambos jadean violentamente, luchando por respirar. Shiro usa toda su destreza para no caerle agotado encima. Keith suelta las sábanas poco a poco, percibiendo sus dedos entumecidos. 

Lo primero que Keith nota al descender la bruma post orgásmica, es lo adolorido de sus caderas, lo segundo: el hombro sanguilonento de Shiro. 

-¿¡Shiro, estás bien!? -presiona su mano en la herida, manchando sus dedos de un profundo escarlata. 

Shiro parece sorprendido por la conmoción, ignorante hasta que nota la ensangrentada mano de Keith en su hombro. 

-Sí, no te preocupes, amor –le besa en la nariz-. ¿Perdiste el control ahí, eh? –su mano alteana flota hasta la mesilla de noche, tomando algunos pañuelos desechables para limpiarse la herida-. Eso fue increíblemente sexy. 

-Cállate -lo reprende avergonzado. 

Shiro lo mira con ternura, apartando el cabello negro que se le pega a la frente, plantando un beso. Con cuidado, desliza su miembro fuera del cuerpo sensible de Keith, haciéndoles soltar un gemido mudo. Se recuesta al lado, exhausto. Tiene que mover el álbum de bodas que se le encaja en el muslo, perdido entre las sábanas. 

Despacio, con las piernas temblorosas, Keith se coloca boca abajo, alcanzando el pañuelo de papel para atender la herida de su esposo, apoyándosele medianamente en el pecho. 

-¿Shiro? -llama con un murmullo. 

\- ¿Sí? 

-Gracias –dobla el pañuelo y vuelve a palparlo por la herida. 

-No necesitas agradecerme por el sexo, Keith. Estamos casados –ya no puede contener la risilla cómica que se amortigua en el sedoso cabello negro-. Siempre es un placer. 

Keith suelta una carcajada. 

-Hablo enserio, Takashi –reprocha sin compostura. 

Retira el pañuelo y lo deja en la mesilla de noche cuando juzga que la sangre se ha detenido del todo. Su mejilla cicatrizada descansa entre los fuertes pectorales. La mano robótica dibuja círculos en su espalda baja. 

-Gracias por escucharme –le besa justo en el esternón-. Gracias por amarme tanto. 

-Siempre es un placer –repite Shiro y ambos se vuelven a reír-. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí -no era un mérito a la ligera, después de todo. 

Keith se gira, acostándose sobre su espalda, su cabeza apoyada en el musculoso antebrazo de Shiro. La mano alteana sobrenada por la cama hasta cubrirlos con la manta. 

-Me disculparé con Curtis mañana -declara, empleando el tono formal que corresponde al serio y respetable embajador de Nueva Daibazar. 

-Eso es estupendo, cariño -celebra orgulloso. 

-Tengo que ser maduro... además, decidí que a la primera insinuación que te haga, lo transfieres fuera del puente y ya –se muerde el interior de la mejilla, tratando de reprimir su risa. 

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? 

Keith estalla en una carcajada contagiosa. 

\- ¡Es por su seguridad! -exclama cómico - Piénsalo bien: así le evitas una desgracia –su dedo índice se balancea, acentuando. Aprieta los labios con toda su fuerza de voluntad, pretendiéndose serio-. Los accidentes con espadas son más comunes de lo que te imaginas. 

\- ¡Keith! -Shiro intenta, inútilmente, contener su propia risa. 

\- ¡Estoy jugando! -vuelve a reír- ¿Quién es ahora el que no tiene sentido del humor? 

Dejaron salir los últimos vestigios de risa, sonoramente. 

Se acomoda para posicionarse en su costado izquierdo. A ninguno parece importarle que está del lado de la cama de Shiro. Al sentir el pulgar alteano que le dibuja círculos en la curva de la cadera, se da un instante para apreciar el retrato de su boda: la felicidad pintada en los rostros de los novios, la naturalidad, el amor; y le resulta ridículo creer que apenas esa mañana se había despertado con el tajante e irracional miedo de perderlo todo. 

Shiro le besa en el pómulo. Al pasar los dedos por el abdomen delgado siente el semen que comienza a secarse. 

\- ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? -le pregunta, siempre cortés y maravilloso. 

-No. Ya me duché dos veces hoy –bosteza-. Además, estoy muy cansado –se mueve y percibe una mínima cantidad de fluido deslizársele entre los muslos. Sonríe-. Así está _muy_ bien. 

\- ¿Dónde está Kosmo? -interroga de pronto, sobresaltado, buscando por todos lados, como si de verdad esperara ver a la loba espacial echa un ovillo en algún rincón de la habitación donde acaban de tener sexo. 

-Se quedó con Krolia –responde despreocupado-. Creyó que nos haría bien el tiempo a solas, supongo. 

Shiro se relaja, aliviado. 

De pronto repara en el dato de carácter urgente del que el hombre mayor _necesita_ saber: 

-Hablando de mi madre, tengo que ponerte sobre aviso... 

Los ojos grises parpadean consternados. 

-Mañana en la gala... muy probablemente nos pida nietos. 

\- ¿¡Qué!? -exclama. A Keith le hace gracia pensar que ésa debe ser una réplica casi exacta de la que fue su propia reacción. 

-Sí -acepta resignado-… habrá un discurso incómodo sobre nuestra vida sexual, mi parte galra, los Krell y considerar otras opciones. 

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu parte galra con...? 

-No tengo idea –se encoge de hombros-. Pero presiento que será muy raro. 

Shiro se queda en silencio, se acuesta sobre su espalda pensativo. Se peina el platinado cabello hacia atrás, contemplando el techo mientras su mente divaga bosquejos de manitas pequeñas, e infantiles caritas con hermosos ojos color violeta. 

-Wow –clama-. ¿Bebés? Ni siquiera nosotros hemos hablado de eso... digo, ¿cómo crías a un niño en una nave de combate? 

-Takashi –lo interrumpe. Él lo mira. Hay un pánico moderado en su expresión-. No estoy listo para un bebé. No ahora –sentencia. 

Shiro sonríe emocionado porque tampoco es un no absoluto. 

-Deberíamos pensar en buscar una casa –resuelve. Keith parece a punto de reñir-. ¡Lo digo por Kosmo! No creo que a ella le guste mucho dormir en el pasillo o en el baño cuando tenemos sexo –pausa-. También por nosotros. La verdad es… que ya lo había pensado. ¿Tú no?: una casa con un patio trasero grande para Kosmo; en los suburbios para no alejarnos demasiado del cuartel, pero lo suficiente cerca de la ciudad para salir más a menudo; que los días libreas sean _verdaderos_ días libres, en casa... ver una película, algo más romántico. 

-Aquí vemos películas -señaló la gran pantalla en medio de la pared, poco suspicaz. 

-En nuestra propia sala –repone-. Cenar en nuestra propia cocina, lejos de miradas indiscretas –su memoria a corto plazo topa con el atento grupo que les observaba en el almuerzo. Por el gesto irritado de Keith, sabe que la suya también-. Que no te preocupes de si estás desnudo cuando se abre una puerta, incluso podrías ir así por toda nuestra casa si quisieras. 

\- ¿Crees que yo andaría desnudo por nuestra casa? -cuestiona digno. 

-No me molestaría en absoluto –da un cabeceo, inspeccionando lo satisfactorio de su propia idea. 

Ríen. 

-Y... ¿quién sabe? -trata de sonar ingenuo- Si es demasiado grande para nosotros tres, podríamos considerar la petición que nos hará mañana tu madre –sus palabras hacen que los ojos de Keith se abran tanto que sus cejas se pierden bajo el flequillo desordenado- O no. Eso también está bien –le toma de la barbilla, observando a las iris siderales donde parecen nacer nuevas estrellas-. Creo que sería muy hermoso tener nuestra propia casa. 

-Sí, sí lo será -lo abraza, enterrándole la nariz en el pecho, de pie en sólida tierra firme. 

El futuro le parece tangible, brillante, en forma de cercas blancas e inamovibles promesas para el mañana. 

Porque tal vez Shiro no siempre fue de Keith, pero ahora lo es y lo seguirá siendo. 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto fue todo por hoy, héroes de guerra! 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que fue DEMASIADO largo, rebuscado, pero al releer, la verdad no hubo ninguna parte que quisiera quitar... hasta terminaba agregando nuevas. XD 
> 
> Fue casi un mes de leer y releer de principio a fin para poder concluirlo, pero, dentro de lo general me siento satisfecha de darle a mis bebés el final hermoso y feliz que ellos tanto merecían (y que los malvados Joaquim Dosantos y Lauren Montgomery se negaron a darles). 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, por haberme acompañado en este largo viaje. Les agradecería de todo corazón, si tiene el tiempo y la disposición, de compartir sus observaciones, felicitaciones, comentarios, críticas (mientras sean constructivas y respetuosas) sobre esta historia conmigo. Me llenaría el alma saber que en este gran universo aún hay personas que guardan amor por esta preciosa parejita. 
> 
> Tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría seguir escribiendo sobre estos chicos antes de que las musas decidan extender el vuelo hacia los confines del espacio. ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan! 
> 
> Me despido, no sin antes decirles que nos veremos cuándo y dónde sea la próxima. 
> 
> ¡¡¡Dayna Kon fuera!!!


End file.
